Blue Fire
by Alinita28
Summary: La verdad que ocultan las vampiresas en su cuerpo. Cuando ella vuelve de las cenizas necesitará a su pareja para mantenerlos con vida, a ella y a su bebé. Sólo las parejas podrán tener la oportunidad de ser padres, pero cuando dos vampiros que se odian hasta la muerte tienen que cuidar de un capullo, tendrán que calentar el corazón para superar el odio. Hiatus ToT
1. Chapter 1

Summary

 **Capitulo beteado por Flor Carrizo**

www . facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /

La verdad que ocultan las vampiresas en su cuerpo. Cuando ella vuelve de las cenizas necesitará a su pareja para mantenerlos con vida, a ella y a su bebé. Sólo las parejas podrán tener la oportunidad de ser padres, pero cuando dos vampiros que se odian hasta la muerte tienen que cuidar de un capullo, tendrán que calentar el corazón para superar el odio. ¿Cuándo nace el amor? ¿Cuándo se enciende el corazón?

.

.

.

Prefacio

¿Conocen la historia del ave fénix? Se dice que cada 500 años moría y renacía de entre sus cenizas, además de que poseía varios dones, como que sus lágrimas eran curativas, sanaban cualquier herida sin importar qué tan grave fuera. También se afirmaba que sólo su amo podía tocar sus plumas, ya que si era un extraño el ave ardía y fallecía. Cuando le llegaba la hora de morir, el ave fénix hacía un nido de especias y hierbas aromáticas bajo la sombra de una enorme flor azul que florecía bajo la luz de la luna azul y roja, ponía un único huevo, que empollaba durante tres días y, al tercer día, ardía.

Pero lo que en verdad pasaba en esa historia era algo que ningún humano conocía, algo que jamás había sido escrito en los libros antiguos. Cada 500 años un ser hacía un nido para poner un huevo, pero aquel majestuoso ser no era un ave, sino una mujer cuya belleza era capaz de tentar a los mismos dioses del Olimpo. Su sangre era un veneno que era capaz de quemar a una persona por dentro y, cuando la luna se teñía de azul y rojo a la vez, el cuerpo de aquella mujer ardía en llamas hasta volverse cenizas. Al tercer día, ella volvía a arder y regresaba a su forma natural, pero con un pequeño capullo azul que parecía arder en un fuego entre sus brazos. Nueve años después de ese evento, el capullo se apagaba y nacía un bebé.

Sólo los reyes de aquellos seres que bebían sangre conocían aquella información, el secreto de todas las mujeres de sangre venenosa. Ellos eran tiranos y mantenían oculta la verdad de sus súbditos, un secreto que ellos creían que jamás se iba a conocer. Pero un grupo de vampiros que no estaba de acuerdo con su manera de gobernar, atacó el castillo y se apoderó de él, no quedó ni uno de los antiguos reyes con vida.

Uno de los nuevos reyes, llamado Marcus, incendió todo el lugar, ya que no conocía en verdad lo que representaba. Pero, antes de hacerlo, le llamó la atención una flor que apenas era un botón, así que decidió que conservaría ese capullo como muestra de que había ganado la batalla contra sus enemigos. Poco después de que el incendio cesó, los reyes encontraron un capullo que estaba apagándose. El bebé que se encontraba dentro estaba muriendo.

Aro, el más curioso de los tres nuevos reyes, envió a uno de sus soldados a tomar el capullo, pero cuando cumplió su orden, el hombre murió junto al bebé aún no nacido. Los nuevos reyes querían respuestas, así que acudieron al único sobreviviente, que fue torturado hasta que confesó la verdad.

Así descubrieron la verdad que ocultaban las vampiresas en sus cuerpos. Entendieron que cuando la vampiresa vuelve de las cenizas, necesitara a su pareja para mantenerse con vida, a ella y al bebé, que sólo las parejas podrían tener la oportunidad de ser padres. Pero no sabían que había más secretos que los vampiros no conocían sobre ellos mismos, ni sobre su origen.


	2. El inicio

**Capítulo 1: El Inicio**

 **30 de mayo de 1918**

 **Bella Swan**

Rayos había llegado el día más "importante" de mi vida, me iba a unir en matrimonio – solo de pensarlo me daba arcadas – con cabeza de estropajos alias Edward Masen, había hecho de todo para impedir esta absurda idea, inclusive me había atrevido a vestir como una mujer liberar – he de decir que mi padre casi le da un ataque, por lo que me encerró en mi alcoba para evitar "malentendidos" -, pero en verdad no comprendía porque mi padre deseaba casarme con un ser tan serio como lo era ese ridículo estropajo, arg de solo pensar en el me da ganas de lanzarme por la ventana, pero tampoco puedo mi padre mando a que le colocaran rejas para evitar "accidentes".

\- Vamos Isabella quita esa cara, pareciera que vas a un velorio y no a casarte – trato de animarme mi nana quien me ayudaba a colocarme el vestido de novia

\- Es así como me siento – al mirarme al espejo solo podía ver una chica triste y desdichada - ¿Por qué nadie entiende que no deseo casarme con nadie?, que solo deseaba estudiar como alguna mujeres.

\- Cariño que crees que pensaría tu madre si te escuchara hablar – me reprocho mi nana

Solo suspire siempre que algo iba en contra de lo que una mujer debía hacer mi nana me sacaba en cara a mi madre, la gran y respetable Renée Swan esposa de Alcalde Charlie Swan, la mujer que ayudaba al más necesitado, jamás le daba la espalda a una obra de caridad, iba cada domingo a la Iglesia, se dedicaba a Alimenta a los niños de bajo recurso, la dama más hermosa y bondadosa, el caso es que mi madre murió a darme a luz a mí y según mi nana su sueño siempre fue que yo me casara con el hijo de su única amiga. Ahora eso contesta la pregunta ¿Por qué demonios yo debo casarme con ese idiota?, porque mi madre así lo deseaba, mi vida es un asco.

\- Cariño todas las chicas de chicago están celosa de que sea tus quien te cases con el joven Edward – ¿en serio mi nana creía que con eso me iba a sentir mejor?

\- Entonces que seas ellas las que se casen con el – murmure entre dientes, en realidad más de la mitad de las mujeres de Chicago deseaban casarse con Edward Masen, ¿Por qué de eso?, Tal vez sus hermosos ojos verdosos, o su despeinado y suave cabello rojizo o tal vez su cuerpo tan… tan… Isabella Swan en qué demonios estás pensando, mi rostro sonrojado

\- ¿Están listas? – Pregunto mi padre entrando a mi alcoba – oh mi bebé que linda estas – si ahí está el cursi de mi padre, quien a un dice que soy una bebé, pero si soy su bebé porque demonios deja que me case

\- Papá, si su tu bebe porque tengo que casarse con ese… - intente hacerlo cambiar de idea

\- Isabella ya hablamos de eso – me corto mi padre serio – ahora tu abuelo te envió esto – me mostro una hermosa peineta con zafiros incrustado – perteneció a tu abuela, tu abuelo quería que tú la tuviera el día de hoy.

Solo puede suspirar nuevamente en serio todo estaban felices de esta estúpida boda, toda mi familia, mis vecinos, amigos, hasta los padres de cabeza de zanahoria, todos menos las personas que nos vamos a casar, pues cabeza de estropajo no estaba muy feliz de casarse conmigo, porque debía de dejar a su adora Angélica Master, la hija del reverendo Master. Otra zorra que andaba detrás de él.

Escuche la marcha nupcial no me había dado cuenta en que momento había llegado a la iglesia, ni siquiera en que momento me había montado ni bajado de la carroza. Cuando empecé a caminar por el pasillo al altar donde me esperar mi infierno personal, la persona a la que a partir de ahora iba a ser mi esposo, llegue a su lado solo pude fulminarlo con la mirada al igual que él lo estaba haciendo conmigo, es que no nos soportábamos nos odiamos mutuamente, por mi iba a perder a amaba Angélica y su sueño de ir a la guerra, por mi parte porque por su culpa iba a tener que vivir dependiendo de un hombre.

\- Tu Edward Anthony Masen acepta por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en lo pobreza hasta el final de su existencia – hablo el reverendo Master, irónico no el padre del amor de cabeza de estropajo es el que nos estaba casando

\- Acepto – gruño el imbécil, a lo que el reverendo solo asintió

\- Y tu Isabella Marie Swan Acepta por esposo a Edward Anthony Masen, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta el final de su existencia – juro que estuve a punto decir que se fuera bien lejos de mi vista, pero cuando vi a Elizabeth Masen lágrimas en los ojos, y mi padre con sonriéndome con orgullo, solo puede decir.

\- Si no hay de otra – murmure entre diente.

\- Disculpe – volvió a preguntar el reverendo.

\- Acepto – le dije con la voz más angelical que pude.

\- Por el poder se me ha otorgado los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia… -

Que el padre ese momento un instante dijo besar a la novia?, ósea a mí?, vi como el cabeza de estropajo se giraba lentamente su rostro hacia mí, poco a poco acerco su rostro al mío y sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, no, no Isabella debes reaccionar no puedes permitir que él te bese, en ese momento solo actué y antes de que me besara.

\- Si me tocas con tus asquerosos labios te mato – dije lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más que el cabeza de zanahoria me escuchara

\- Ni aunque necesitara de tus besos para vivir – me dijo tan cerca de mis labios que podía sentir su aliento tocando mis labios

Y ese fue el inicio de nuestro propio infierno personal, la fiesta de boda paso tan rápido que ni lo sentí en que momento empezó ni cuando termino, solo cuando me dijeron que era hora de cambiarme en ese momento si reaccione, cuando me hicieron cambiar del vestido y ponerme otro absurdo vestido, cuando se fueron mi nana y la Señora Elizabeth, atranque la puerta para que ese pervertido no entrara.

.

.

 **25 de Julio de 1918**

 **Edward Masen**

Condena chiquilla juro por dios que lo hace a propósito desde que nos casamos se la ha pasado haciendo sus rabietas, la primera fue en nuestra "noche de bodas" había trabado la puerta de mi habitación, lo bueno fue que nadie se enteró que no consumamos nuestro matrimonio, pero desde ese día no ha hecho otra cosa que hacerme la vida imposible, primero no sabe cocinar y si sabe ha tratado de matarme de hambre de no ser por mi madre hubiera muerto de hambre, segundo se la pasa quejándose, no deja de reprocharme el que haya aceptado casarme con ella, si hubiera sido por mí me hubiera ido el mismo día en que me obligaron a semejante estupidez, pero no como siempre mi madre me crio para cumplir con mis promesas y casarme con ella había sido una promesa que le hice a su madre antes de morir, he de decir que en aquel entonces no sabía lo que era el matrimonio, creía que era algo así como cuidar a alguien que iba a perder a su madre, no tener que estar complaciéndola en todo o una niña mimada. Lo tercero es que la mocosa fingía estar enferma se ha pasado todo el día encerrada en nuestro cuarto diciendo que no se sentía bien pero no dejaba que nadie la revisara, solo para no ir a ver a mis padres, era insoportable.

\- Ya me canse chiquilla abre la condenada puerta – gruñí aporreando la puerta, estaba a punto que derribaba la maldita puerta.

\- La… ga… te – escuche entre jadeo.

\- Eres insoportable… sabes que quédate yo me voy a ver a mis padres – le dije molesto estaba cansado de ella ojala desapareciera de mi vida de una buena vez por todas.

Salí de mi casa antes de que cometer una estupidez, no soportaba ni un minuto más a esa niña, camine a casa de mi madre la cual vivía solo dos casa de la mía, era una suerte que el padre de la chiquilla nos haya regalado la casa que queda al lado de la suya así podríamos tener privacidad y nadie sabría que no nos soportábamos, aunque estoy seguro que más de uno se lo imaginaba, como entonces se explicaría que ambos nos las pasamos más tiempo en casa de nuestro padres que en la nuestra.

Al llegar a casa de mi padre tuve un muy mal presentimiento mi padre había estado enfermo durante un tiempo, a tal punto que mis padres por primera vez en años habían estado durmiendo en cuartos separados para evitar que mi madre se contagiara, pero aun así mi madre no lo había dejado solo, el médico de la familia había dicho que se trataba de una epidemia que estaba asaltando la ciudad, había muerto muchos por dicha enfermedad, pero nosotros teníamos la confianza en que mi padre superaría esto. Pero a llegar a la casa y al ver a todos esas personas en casa de mis padres, corrí sin impórtame a quien golpeara, al subir las escaleras escuche el llanto de mi madre y lo supe mi padre, mi héroe y mejor amigo había muerto.

Esa noche no podía creer aunque que mi padre se había ido para siempre, mi madre no dejaba de llorar, yo trataba de consolarla, todos nuestros vecinos y amigos había venido a darnos el pésame, oh y adivinen como de costumbre mi "adorada esposa" – noten el sarcasmo - no había ni abierto la puerta de nuestra habitación, solo me dijo que me largara, ya no la soportaba.

\- Edward, Elizabeth cuanto lo siento – nos dijo el Alcalde y padre de la chiquilla

\- Oh Charlie que vamos a ser – sollozo mi madre abrazando a su amigo

\- Lo se Lizz, es doloroso perder a alguien a quien se ama – palmeando la espalda de mi madre, quien no paraba de llorar – ¿Dónde está mi niña? – al fin pregunta por ella

\- Encerrada en nuestra recamara – le dije molesto, a lo que él solo me miro sorprendido

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que está encerrada?– me pregunto molesto, creo que lo entendió mal pues me miraba como si deseaba dispararme, vi como llevaba su mano a donde estaba su arma - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebe?

\- No es lo que usted cree – trate de calmarlo – ella ha estado encerrada en nuestra recamara desde hace tres días no me ha dejado entrar por nada de mundo – le explique retrocediendo lentamente si debía corre lo haría – y siempre que le digo que me abra simplemente me dice que me largué – termine diciendo con desdén

\- Esa niña – lo escuche murmura – ve y tráela aquí este es su lugar

\- Pero… - trate de decirle pero me corto

\- Ve a buscarla – su expresión seria me daba a entender que estaba hablando muy enserio

\- Voy – gruñí molesto

Esa maldita chiquilla aunque ella decía que odiaba ser el centro de atención es obvio que le encantaba que todos se preocuparan por ella solo era un dolor de muela, al llegar a la casa tome el manojo de llave que tenían las llaves de la casa, fui a la habitación

\- Escúchame mocosa me importa un rábano tus berrinches arréglate y prepárate porque nos vamos a casa de mis padres – le dice abriendo la puerta de un golpe, pero ella no me respondió– así que Isabella… – No puede terminar pues la vi tirada en el suelo con la sabana de la cama encima de ella corrí a su lado y al levantarla sentí su cuerpo caliente – Bella… Bella… Respóndeme – golpee su rostro suavemente tratando de hacer que reaccionara

\- Ed… - me dijo con una vos débil, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su rostro estaba húmedo a causa de sudor, cuando abrió los ojos los vi opacos y sin vida

\- Demonios… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma? – le pregunte angustiado, la enrolle con la sabana, tenía que llevarla a un hospital, no podía perderla

 **01 de Agosto de 1918**

 **Elizabeth Masen**

No podía con esto, no podía soportar ver a mi hijo y a su esposa sufrir como lo estaban haciendo en ese momentos, yo ya había perdido a mi esposo, pero ellos aún tenía mucho vida por delante apenas estaban empezando a vivir, no deseaba que ellos murieran siendo tan jóvenes, aunque no se soportaran y prácticamente se detestaban, que su matrimonio hubiera sido arreglado por nosotros, con la simple esperanza de que así ambos fueran felices, pero seamos sinceros Edward y Bella no se podían llevan simplemente se odiaban a muerte, Bella era una chica testaruda e independiente, algo que no se ve mucho en esta época, pero también dulce, amable, muy gentil, algo tímida y torpe, pero era la chica ideal para mi hijo, Edward mi único hijo era un poco serio – por no decirlo mucho – él era todo lo opuesto a Bella, y aunque siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar por las personas a las que ama, solía discutir mucho con Bella, aun nos sigue reprochando el que se haya casado con alguien tres años menor que él, ya que el gran sueño de mi hijo era ir a la guerra – cosa obvia que yo no acepte.

Ahora ambos se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, mientras yo los veía sufrir sin poder hacer nada para cambiar eso, también estaba muriendo pero me encargaba de cuidar de ellos, Bella era la que más estaba sufriendo apenas tenía 14 años, ella estaba más débil que mi hijo, pues se había contagiado antes que él y no había recibido el tratamiento necesario hasta hace 6 días atrás, los médicos no le daban muchas esperanza de que sobreviviera.

\- Vamos pequeña resiste – la alenté a seguir adelante, coloque un pañuelo húmedo en su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre desde anoche, sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo acostumbrado, le costaba respirar y estaba sudando, mi pobre pequeña se estaba muriendo

\- Be-lla – escuche decir a mi hijo el cual trato de levantarse de la cama, me acerque a él con dificultad, él no estaba tan mal como Bella, pero aun así estaba grave

\- Ella está bien cariño – tuve que mentirle sino no se tranquilizaría – tienes que descansar – deposite un beso en su frente luego que se volvió a costar, yo estaba en medio de ellos sentada en un silla, en cambio ellos estaban en sus respectivas camas, me había negado a estar en una cama pues esperaba poder cuidar de ambos, aunque eso significara mi propia muerte.

\- Pero ella… – a pesar de todo y aunque él no lo quisiera admitir estaba preocupado por Bella

Deseaba tanto poder hacer algo para ayudarlos, no solo salvar sus vidas, sino también a que se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos el uno hacia el otro, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que Edward y Bella eran almas gemelas, pero claro ambos eran tan tercos que no se daban cuenta de eso, como si mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchado, un hombre tan blanco como la cal, rubio, alto y ojos de color ocre entro al lugar en donde yo estaba con mis pequeños, tan solo me basto verlo para saber que él podía hacerlo.

\- Deberías estar descansando Señora Masen se está agotando cada vez más – me dijo mientras revisaba a Edward

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo descansar en paz sabiendo que mis pequeños pueden morir – le dije con seriedad, lo mire fijamente el pareció no darse cuenta de mi mirada, pero definitivamente yo estar al corriente que él era el único que podía salvar a mis hijos

\- Habla como si quisiera morir Señora Masen – se giró a verme

\- Sé que moriré y acepto mi destino, pero… - mire a Bella cuya vida se estaba escapando, yo no podía esperar más, si Bella moría mi hijo también lo haría, pero él lo haría de dolor – Doctor Cullen necesito pedirle un favor – no lo mire pues temía que si lo hacía no podía ser capaz de pedirle esto

\- ¿Dígame que desea Señora Masen? – lo escucho preguntarme

\- Usted debe hacer todo en su poder lo que otros no pueden hacer, debe hacer por mi hijo su esposa – lo voltee a ver

\- Pero yo no… - se notaba nervioso entonces lo supe el si era un ser sobrenatural

\- Sé que usted no es como nosotros, no me pregunte como lo sé, simplemente lo sé por eso… por eso… se lo suplico sálvelos – le roge antes de que mi cuerpo sucumbieran a la fiebre

 **Carlisle POV**

Siempre quise una familia propia desde que era humano y cuando fui transformado en Vampiro, pensé que jamás podría lograrlo, durante mi estadía con los Volturis me di de cuenta que ellos no era una familia, sino un grupo de vampiros que solo deseaban proteger su secreto y ser los más poderosos, por eso decidí vivir mi propio camino, soñé con tener aquello que deseaba una familia aunque sea un compañero quien me acompañara esta larga eternidad y lo encontré solo que no de la manera en la que pensé.

No sé qué fue lo que me impulso a ser lo que Elizabeth Masen me pidió, tal vez fue el hecho de que si yo los transformaba a ellos, ya no estaría solo durante toda mi existencia, así que cuando Elizabeth cayo inconsciente por la fiebre tan alta, la lleve a una de las camas que estaba desocupadas, regrese a donde estaban los dos jóvenes, conocía más o menos su historia ambos se habían casado apenas una dos meses atrás, y hace 6 días Isabella había llegado al hospital con los síntomas de la fiebre española, hace 3 días Edward también cayó al igual que su madre, lo peor del caso es que Bella ni siquiera sobreviviera a esta noche, así que tome la decisión de ayudarlos, si Elizabeth me lo había pedido con tanto fervor no podía defraudarla

\- No se preocupen los voy a ayudar – les susurre a ambos

Los cubrí con dos mantas, no podía exponerlas al clima que hacia haya fuera, tome a Edward y lo pose en mi hombro e hice lo mismo con Bella, nadie se daría cuenta que faltaban dos cuerpos, pues sinceramente nadie le prestaba atención a los convaleciente sino a aquellos que tenían esperanza para sobrevivir, antes de salir de ahí escuche un "Gracias", Elizabeth Masen acaba de morir y yo debía hacerme cargo de aquellos a quien ella trato de proteger con tanto fervor.

.

.

Una vez que estuve en mi casa – la cual estaba muy alejada de la cuidad – recosté a ambos jóvenes en una camas improvisada que hice en el sótano de mi hogar, cerré la puerta y las ventanas, no sabía con exactitud qué hacer, pero esperaba que mis conocimiento fueran acertados, empecé con Edward, le hice la misma heridas que yo había tenido antes de ser convertido, lo mordí en varios lugares para que mi veneno fluyera con más rapidez, iba a hacer lo mismo con la pequeña Bella, pero el solo verla ahí tan débil e inocente, a ella no me atreví a hacerle daño, solo la mordí en cuello, ahora empezaba la peor parte esperar, a que todo saliera como yo lo esperaba. Los grito de Edward no se hicieron esperar, me rompía el corazón escucharlo gritar que pararse el dolor, pero esa era una buena señal de que todo estaba bien, aunque Bella no gritaba pero la veía retorcerse de dolor, algo me decía que esos dos iban a ser especiales a su manera.

Los 3 días se cumplieron en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había ido a cazar y tenía una gran cantidad de sangre animal almacenada para cuando ambos despertara, estará sería la primera vez que me vería tratar con dos neófitos, cosas que me preocupaba, pues el primer año no era nada fácil, rogaba al cielo, que esto no fuera tan difícil como pensaba.

El primero en despertar fue Edward, sus ojos estaban de un color borgoña a causa de la sangre humana aun en su cuerpo, al verme se puso en posición defensiva, típico de los neófitos, además también debía de tener cuidado con su fuerza, él era mucho más fuerte que yo por ahora, le sería difícil confiar en mi pero debía de ganarme su cariño, aunque no supiera como hacerlo con exactitud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **28 de Febrero 1921 Columbus (Ohio)**

 **Carlisle POV**

Nos había mudado al norte de Ohio, no era muy seguro que nos quedáramos en Chicago, mucho menos cuando me entere de que Bella era la hija del Alcalde, fue difícil ocultar el hecho de que ella era un vampiro, su padre había armado un gran alboroto, había exigido ver el cuerpo de su hija, esta se negaba a fingir su muerte pues según ella su padre no se creería jamás su muerte, no sin antes dejar que los mejores doctores lo certificaran, así que tuvimos recurrir a nuestro último recurso decirle a su padre que ambos se irían al norte para recuperarse, pero que su hija le escribiría todos los días, fue difícil pero lo logramos, poco después el padre de Bella también murió a causa de la fiebre me sentí culpable a ver el rostro plagado de dolor de mi pequeña, ellos decidieron que sus padres fueran enterrados cerca, ambos crearon un Mausoleo en donde se enterraron los señores Masen y los señores Swan, los resto de su madre se trasladó al mausoleo, al igual que la nana quien también había muerto a causa de la influencia.

Ambos decidieron recoger sus objetos más preciados luego nos marchamos a Ohio, en donde nos establecimos como tres hermanos que buscamos superar la muerte de nuestro padres, lo malo fue que no podíamos dejarnos ver a la luz de sol, por lo que decimos que yo trabajaría de noche y Edward me ayudaría, mientras la pequeña Bella se quedaría en casa, cosa que a ella no le agrado hasta que supo que la biblioteca de la casa tenia manuscritos sus autores favoritos, con eso fue suficiente para que aceptara gustosa quedarse.

Hoy era un día sumamente aburrido, Edward se encontraba sediento y se había ido a cazar, había deseado que Bella fuera con él, pero definitivamente esos dos no podían estar juntos por más de cinco minutos sin desear matarse, así que mientras el cazaba, Bella se quedaba en casa y solo después que el regresaras ella iría de cazar, era la única forma de que ambos se mantuvieran felices.

\- Cullen llego una nueva – me dijo un colega quien traía otro cadáver – es una mujer que se lanzó de un acantilado, murió en el acto, lo que hace las persona de hoy en día no – coloco la camilla en medio de la sala

\- Ok yo me encargo de ella si quieres puedes irte – le dije con amabilidad

\- En serio no sé cómo puedes estar tanto tiempo rodeados de tantos cadáveres no te dan miedo – él era uno de los pocos humanos que se atrevía a hablarme al parecer según Edward, el joven tenía curiosidad por nosotros, algo que a él no le agradaba pues podía representar un peligro para nosotros.

\- No siento miedo por lo que están muerto, sino de aquellos que están vivos – empecé a prepararme para revisar en nuevo cadáver

\- No logro entenderlo ni a él ni a su hermano, me pregunto si su hermana será igual de extraños que ellos – lo escuche murmura mientras se iba, Edward al parecer tenía razón ese joven ya empezaba a sospechar, deberíamos mudarnos pronto, cuando estuve completamente solo, me acerque al cadáver que acaban de traer y puede escuchar su corazón, eso me sorprendió.

Me acerque al cadáver y al levantar la sabana sentí mi alma caer al suelo, era ella no había error, habían pasado 10 largo años desde la había visto, pero podía reconocerla aunque tuviera 60 años hubiera reconocido su cara es en forma de corazón y es delgada pero redondeada. Extremadamente hermosa, mucho más bella que cualquier humana o vampiresa que haya visto, toque su mejilla que aunque estaba levemente fría pero no como la mía, podía sentir la sangre un corriendo por su mejillas, parecía como si ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, así que tome la decisión de cambiarla, la había perdido una vez y no lo volvería a ser. La decisión que estaba tomando era un tanto drástica, pero ya había transformado a Bella y a Edward, logra controlar mi sed con ellos así estaba seguro que lo lograría con la mujer que estaba destinada a ser mi pareja por el resto de la eternidad, cuando la lleva a casa, mis hijos se quedaron un tanto sorprendido, tuve que explicarle quien era ella y lo que significaba en mi vida, no puedo decir que se lo tomaron muy bien, pero aceptaron mi decisión, el tener a Esme nuevamente en mi vida, fue como cerrar un capitulo en nuestra vida, como si otra pieza en el rompecabezas de la vida se ajustara, aunque Bella permaneció algo distante a ella, poco a poco se fue acercando.

.

.

12 años después a nuestra familia se unió Rosalie, una joven que había encontrado en una callejón, había sido abusada sexualmente y dejada a su suerte, la pobre no hubiera logrado sobrevivir, Bella se encontraba conmigo y al verla me rogo que la salvara, lo pensé rápidamente tal vez ella necesitaba una segunda oportunidad en esta no vida, así que la transforme, la primera vez que me vio se mostró asustada pero luego acepto esta vida rápidamente, aunque claro luego de vengarse de aquellos que le había hecho daño, 2 años después de a ver transformado a Rose, ella se apareció luego de a ver ido de caza con una chico de aproximadamente 20 años, el cual había sido atacado por un oso – realmente me sorprendió que hubiera sobrevivido luego de algo así – ella al igual que Bella me rogo que lo transformado, sabía que mi rubia-hija no le agradaba ser un vampiro, pero me suplico tanto que transformara aquel joven que termine haciéndolo solo por verla sonreí.

Emmett – como se llamaba el chico que Rosalie encontró – fue una gran sorpresa, pensé que al ser tan grande – físicamente – seria violento y se descontrolaría fácilmente, pero era todo lo contrario, era como una niño pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de una adulto, él y Bella desde el primer momento no hicieron migas, todo se debió a que beso a la rubia en cuanto despertó, mi pequeña hija siempre fue sobre protectora con ella, por lo que declaro a Emmett su enemigo, ahora se llevan bien, aunque mi gran hijo suele hacerle muchas broma a ella, unas décadas después se unieron Alice y Jasper, aunque como Alice dice fue una unió "Destinada", ellos se alimentaban de sangre humana y al unirse a nuestra dieta fue realmente una reto en especial para Jasper que paso un siglo alimentado solo de humanos, al unirse ellos supe que mi familia estaba completa, tengo a mi esposa a la que amo cada día mas y mas, 6 hijos que hacen la vida más alegre y menos monótona, y todo una eternidad por delante, creo que ya no hay nada en un futuro que me pudiera sorprender y menos siendo un vampiro,


	3. Invitaciones

**Capítulo 2: Invitaciones**

 **He regresado me tome unas vacaciones pero ya terminaron – mi internet no funciono durante unos meses asi q no fui ser humano durante mucho tiempo – en fin aki les traigo el nuevo capi espero q le guste sin vetear todavía**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen como muchos ya saben a mi autora favorita S.  
Meyer yo solo me encargo de descargar todo lo que mi retorcida mente desea**

 **Alaska 01 de septiembre 2005**

 **Bella POV**

Estoy eternamente atrapada en los 14 años, aunque mi cuerpo este algo desarrollado tengo pechos de tamaño promedio, pero a causa de mi estatura 1.57 y mi físico parecía algo operados, mi cintura era pequeña y mi caderas algo anchas, siempre voy a tener un cuerpo de una adolecente, cualquier mujer desearía tener mi aspecto, fui madura para mi edad, padre decía que parecía una persona de 30 años atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña, aunque hubiera deseado aunque sea llegar a los 17 años, pues estoy atrapada entre la pubertad y adolescencia, Jasper dice que soy una especie de bomba de tiempo, puesto que mi estado de ánimo cambia continuamente, desde hace poco más de 15 años eh tratado de controlarme, siempre que perdía los estribos solía destrozar la casa, oh peor aún terminar en ropa interior, por eso papá y mamá decidieron que era mejor mudarnos a Alaska en donde podíamos tener más privacidad y en donde podría aprender a controlarme, fue algo difícil pero gracias a la ayuda de nuestra familia los Denali he logrado controlar mi temperamento.

\- Hey Bell`s – Emmett toco a mi puerta, no estaba de ánimo para escuchar a Emmett contarnos todos lo que hicieron, ellos se habían ido a las Vegas, sabía que no iban a ser nada inapropiado, pues Alice siempre estaba pendiente de su futuro, aun así no podía evitar molestarme el hecho de que se fueron a la ciudad de pecado, son vampiros por el amor de Dios.- es mejor que baje nos ha llegado una carta de los Volturi.

¿Los Volturi?, ellos eran los reyes de nuestro mundo, tenía más de 2.000 años pero solo 1.000 en el trono, si ellos enviaban una carta algo muy malo debe estar pasando, entre todos los Vampiros era sabido que no debía de hacerlos enfadar. Abrí mis ojos lentamente los vampiros no nos cansamos en realidad no necesitábamos dormir nunca, pero en los últimos meses, todas nosotras habíamos estado al borde del cansancio, habíamos evitado cazar solas y casi no lo hacíamos a menos que algunos de los chicos fuera, pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo acostadas, ninguna de nosotras se había inscrito en el colegio luego de las vacaciones de verano. Ninguno hombre de nuestras familias sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ninguna quería preocuparlos, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano debíamos de decirles, me levante de mi cama, una vez que abrí la puerta Emmett tenía una sonrisa tensa plasma en su rostros.

En la sala me sorprendió ver a los Denali ahí, no se reuniría la familia en una casa si no fuera algo serio, tanto papá como Eleazar tenía un sobre en sus manos, al parecer yo era la única que faltaba ahí, inconscientemente camine hasta donde estaba Edward y me senté en sus piernas, sentí sus brazos rodeándome para acércame más a él, no me agradaba admitirlo pero estar cerca de él me hacía sentía segura.

\- Ya que estamos todos reunidos empezaremos. – empezó a decir Eleazar, junto con papá abrieron el sobre sentí un leve aroma a sangre, por lo subí mi escudo al máximo para que el olor a sangre desapareciera.

 _ **Mis estimados amigos:**_

 _ **La familia real Volturi les complacer invitarlos a todos los miembros más valiosos de nuestro mundo, a compartir nuestro**_ _ **Milenario (1.000 años) desde que estamos en el mandato, para nuestra familia seria un honor si el 8 de septiembre de este presente año, tuvieran la dicha de venir a nuestro palacio Volterra antes del anochecer, si su respuesta es afirmativa en el sobre se encuentra una entrada que deberán mostrar al momento de llegar a Volterra.**_

 _ **Atentamente Aro Volturi**_

 _ **La asistencia es obligatoria para todos los miembros de Clan**_

Termino leyendo mi padre, antes de sacar una invitación de color dorada con letras plateadas, Eleazar también tenía en sus manos una tarjeta parecía.

\- ¿Una fiesta? Los Volturi tenían siglos que no invitan a nadie al palacio y menos a una fiesta – Cuestiono Laurent la pareja de Irina, hasta hacia 10 años había viajado con un grupo de nómades pero cuando conoció vio a Irina supo que esta era su impronta y se unió a los Denali, no le gustaba mucho la sangre de animal, ocasionalmente había matado a algún humano

\- Es cierto la última vez que ellos dieron una fiesta, fue durante nuestra estadía con ellos – comento Eleazar intrigado.

\- Al parecer el que cumplan 1.000 años gobernando es algo importante para ellos – menciono Emmett – aunque ellos dicen al principio de la carta que sería un honor es claro que es una orden que se debe de cumplir

\- Emmett tiene razón, aunque deseemos no podemos ignorar la invitación – explico Carmen – Alice que vez en el futuro

Mire a Alice la cual estaba ida, debía de estar teniendo una visión, luego de unos segundos nos miró, negando con la cabeza.

\- No veo peligro alguno, pero todo está algo borrosos – apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper – puede vernos en la fiesta, pero por momento todo esta borroso, para luego vernos nuevamente en la fiesta

\- ¿Entonces es seguro ir? – pregunto Nahuel, él era la pareja de Tanya, al principio fue raro tenerlo cerca, puesto que el no encontró la encontró, Alice había tenido una visión de él, pero dentro de 30 años era que se conocían, la rubia no pensó ni dos segundo antes de preguntarle a la duende en donde se encontraba, esta le dijo que en Amazonas, tres días después nuestra prima apareció con aquel chico que solo tenía 10 años como vampiro y la apariencia de un joven de 18 años, el cual estaba claramente en shock

\- Bueno ya escucharon a Aro es obligatorio ir, así que vamos no perdemos nada con disfrutar un poco – comento Garrett la pareja de Kate, él era una versión británica de Emmett, solo que sin ser tan chiflado

\- Entonces es una decisión unánime iremos a Volterra – preciso nuestro padre

Todos asintieron con cierto escepticismos, las dudas del porque los Volturi habían invitado a los Vampiros a una fiesta era extraña, la tensiones aumentaron cuando amigos de Carlisle de todo el mundo, lo llamaban para preguntarle si había sido invitado a la tan famosa fiesta. Pero todos tenían la misma pregunta ¿Por qué una fiesta? A los Volturi siempre les gustaba estar en el anonimato a menos que alguien quebrantara las reglas, jamás socializaban con otros vampiros a menos que fuera algo importante y jamás había organizados una fiesta en 200 años.

.

.

 **09 de Septiembre de 2005**

El viaje a Volterra no fue tan largo como lo había imaginado, usando el Jet privado de Eleazar, el cual tenía el suficiente espacio para 16 vampiros, lo bueno era que Jasper y Eleazar sabia conducirlo sin necesidad de ningún humano, un lujo que los vampiros se podía dar cuando tenías décadas de ganar la lotería e invertir en la bolsa de valores, aun así ellos seguían insistiendo en que no llamaban la atención.

Una vez en tierra logramos conseguir varios autos para movilizarnos a Volterra, aunque no iríamos por la ruta convencional, sino por la ruta que los Volturi nos había enviado en su carta, al parecer era una ruta para evitar que los humanos conocieran nuestra identidad, llegamos a Volterra a eso del mediodía, la ruta subterránea nos llevó directamente al castillo debajo de este lugar.

\- Pues sí que se dan sus lujos – comento Emmet una vez que estaciono el auto.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba no era una mansión sino más bien un gran castillo subterráneo del siglo 18, la cual podría albergar a más de 600 personas, una vez que todos estuvimos frente al castillo, 5 miembros de la guardia real aparecieron entre ellos se encontraba Demetri y Alec nos llevaron a nuestras habitaciones, al igual que nos informaron que no debíamos salir de nuestras habitaciones hasta que llegara la noche, no necesitaba tener el don de Edward para saber que nuevamente la paranoia se apodero de todos.

\- ¿Por qué no se nos permite salir de las habitaciones? – le pregunto directamente Eleazar

\- Todo a su tiempo, cuando llegue el momento sabrán lo que pasa – fue todo los que nos dijo Alec, antes de seguir caminado – esta será la habitación de Carlisle y su esposa, dentro tendrá todas las comodidades necesaria al igual que un refrigerador con sangre de Animal, pueden acomodar su ropa en su armario

\- No son los únicos que han llegado varios Clanes también se encuentra aquí, Amun y su Clan Egipcio, Zafrina y su Clan Amazona, al igual que varios Clanes Americanos y Europeos – explico Demetri

Uno a uno cada pareja fue llevada a sus cuartos, fue ahí que me di cuenta iba a tener que compartir la habitación con Edward, este parece que también lo noto pues me dio una mirada de "No puede ser cierto", algo curioso entre nosotros es que jamás hemos estado solo por más de 5 minutos sin querer matarnos, ahora debíamos de estar casi 6 horas en el mismo cuarto, Alec nos dejó entrar para luego cerrarla con llave, no nos miramos sabía que si lo hacía empezaríamos a discutir.

\- Voy a leer un poco – comente más para mí misma que para el

\- Veré la televisión – informo, él se fue a acostar en el sofá y yo a la cama, gracias a dios había traído mis libros me perdería el tiempo hasta que nos vinieran a liberal.

.

.

 **Edward POV**

Esto era fantástico debería compartir la habitación ella, hubiera preferido Garrett, Jasper, Eleazar oh Laurent hasta con Emmett pero no con ella, lo bueno fue que trajo un par de libros, evitaríamos hablarnos durante un buen rato, pero la conocía no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a desquitar toda su frustración conmigo, estuve viendo durante más de 3 hora varios partidos de futbol, durante ese tiempo Bella no dijo nada, fue extraño, pero agradecí a que esas historias debía de estar muy interesante para atraparla por completo, ni siquiera la escucha respirar, pero la paz no duro mucho sentí como alguien se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta donde me encontraba, trayendo consigo un envolvente y dulce aroma.

\- Edward – me llamo con una voz un tanto melosa, voz que usaba cuando quería insultarme – Edward – cerré los ojos a ver con que empezaría a gritarme, ¿tal vez nuestro matrimonio arreglado?, ¿oh el hecho de que evitara que cazara animales más grandes y pesados que ella?, ¿oh que me negué desde un principio a que se volviera una escritora?

\- Bien empieza – comente con calma, pero algo extraño paso, ella no grito sido que con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello colocando su cabeza en el – ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte extrañado, acaso quiere arrancarme la cabeza

\- Hueles muy bien – la sentí su nariz aspirando en mi cuello

\- ¿Qué te ocurre te siente bien? – gire mi cabeza para poder verla, fue entonces que note que sus ojos eren de un color ámbar oscuro, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rojizo, al igual que podía ver que sus colmillos había crecido, algo imposible puesto que no teníamos colmillos - ¿Qué te paso? – pregunte sorprendido, pero ella no me respondió me dedico una sonrisa seductora, sentí su lengua recorre mi cuello.

\- Sabes tan bien que me encantas – su voz más dulce y melosa que antes que pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo me encontraba en la cama con Bella encima de mí

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Isabella? – le pregunto molesto, ok no estaba exactamente molesto, pero esta no era la Bella que yo conocía, Bella jamás me tocaría ni pasaría su lengua por mi cuello y mucho menos me lanzaría a la cama y empezaría a frotarse contra mí, el acercamiento más cercano que hemos tenido es cuando la abrazo y jamás pasa desde ahí – Por favor dime… ¿Qué te ocurre? – coloque mis manos en su rostro, su temperatura estaba demasiado elevada, algo malo le estaba pasando.

\- Edward – maldición esa voz dulce estaba empezando a desesperarme, antes de lo que imagine ella se encontraba completamente desnuda sobre mí – te gusta lo que vez – desvié la mirada si la veía y ella recuperaba la conciencia iba a matarme – Oh no sea tan malo Edward – se quejó, sentí su aliento en mi mejilla y luego su lengua

\- Basta recuperas la conciencia ahora o esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti – le dije con los ojos cerrados, era un caballero y tenía que respetarla

\- Si fuera la perra de Angélica no sería así verdad – reclamo con odio

\- No hables así de ella – la voltee a ver furioso no iba a permitir que se expresara así de alguien que ya estaba muerta, antes de que pudiera reclamarle su mano derecha sujeto mi cuello

\- Tu eres mío – Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado, para luego sentir su zona intima tocar mi miembro, lentamente fue bajando hasta sentirme dentro de ella por completo, hizo un mueca de dolor creí que con eso reaccionaria pero no fue así, era tan estrecha y pequeña… basta Edward no deberías de pensar en eso es tu hermana, aunque técnicamente era mi esposa, basta deberías alejarte de ella, pero… pero era tan suave y caliente que estaba perdiendo mi autocontrol, la sentí moverse suavemente sobre mí, dios iba a morir si ella reaccionara ahora mismo, su lengua continuo recorriendo mi garganta, entre sus suaves y lentos movimientos y su jugueteo con mi garganta, me removí incomodo ante eso ella soltó un gemido, algo filoso atravesar mi piel.

Ella me estaba mordiendo y bebiendo mi sangre, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?, los vampiros no podían alimentarse entre ellos mismo, era completamente imposible, pero en estos momento ella… sentí como con su mano libre destrozaba mi camisa para apegarse más a mí, sentí sus pechos moverse sobre el mío, sus movimientos empezaron a volverme loco, coloque mis manos en sus caderas con el propósito de alejarla, en verdad ese era mi propósito, pero estos empezaron a hacerse cada vez más y más rápidos a tal punto que mis manos aceleraron aquellos movimientos, dios mátame a hora pero no hagas que se detenga por favor, en un momento ella dejo de moverse, aquello me desespero a tal punto que me volvió loco, no podía detenerse ahora, baje mis manos hasta su trasero, comencé a moverla lentamente sobre mí, pero no era suficiente, por lo que acelere mis movimientos al igual que mis caderas, la mano que sujetaba mi cuello desapareció, por lo que aproveche para lograr sentarme pero ella no se despegó de mi ni un segundo sentí sus brazos y piernas rodeándome, su estrecha intimidad y la forma tan erótica en la que succionaba mi sangre, fue una bomba de tiempo para mí, no paso mucho antes de que me derramara dentro de ella, estuvo bebiendo de mi durante unos minutos, hasta que succiono la última gota de sangre que había en mi sistema, alejo sus dientes mi cuellos, lamio la herida y se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

\- ¿Porque hiciste eso? – pregunte tocando mi cuello, sus ojos tenían aquel brillo tan oscuro

No me respondió simplemente se quitó de mis piernas y camino a refrigerado, maldición jamás borraría la imagen de ella desnuda sobre mí de mi mente, saco 3 bolsa de sangre de este y me la lanzo, genial seguía con sed, quise gruñirle pero no iba a lograr nada con eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? – la mire extrañado, sentía como el ardo empezaba a molestarme debía alimentarme – ¿me volverás a morder? – pero no me respondió, quise preguntarle si nuevamente me dejaría entrar en ella, pero me abstuve de preguntarle

Tome una de las bolsa y empecé a beber de ella, pase mi mano por mi cabello con frustraciones, mejor me alimentaba y luego buscaría explicaciones, al terminar la tercera bolsa, nuevamente Bella camino hasta mí, no otras vez por favor… okey no me molestaba volver a serlo, no era virgen ni nada por el estilo, había perdido mi virginidad mucho antes de casarme con Bella, pero obviamente ella jamás se debería de enterar de eso o me mataría, quise golpearme la cara pero me resistí, se sentó con la piernas abiertas en mi regazo, sentí su zona baja húmeda pegada a mi miembros, soy hombre por el amor de dios mi amigo de puso duro nuevamente, al parecer los vampiros no necesitábamos un descanso.

\- Ni pienses en volver a morderme quedan pocas bolsas de sangre y sé que tu no vas a querer que te muerda – le aclare, pero ella siguió inhalando en mi cuello, esto estaba empezando a ser incomodo, más cuando tomo mis manos y las coloco en su estómago – ¿Qué? – le pregunto me miró fijamente – no estas gorda – la vi sonreí – Ya basta… ¿Qué te pasa?, estas actuando de forma muy rara – y que creen no me respondió solo me empujo a la cama hasta quedar encima de mí – me vas a matar cuando vuelvas a ser tu misma.

Irónico el día de nuestra "Noche de bodas" se encerró en el cuarto y no me dejo entrar, ahora 87 años después el único día que prácticamente se desnuda frente a mí y consumamos aquello que no hicimos hace casi 90 años ella no parecer ser la misma, antes de darme cuenta sentí como el cuerpo de Bella se relajaba, sus respiración se volvió más lenta, casi como si estuviera ¿Dormida? Imposible.

.

.

Estaba a punto que destruía la puerta, Bella llevaba 3 hora y aún no había recuperado la conciencia, no sabía que hacer necesitaba a Carlisle y lo necesitaba ahora, admito la Bella dulce y seductora era una tentación andante, pero esa no era la persona que yo conocía, la nena mimada prefería estar todo el día leyendo o escribiendo, cuando no estaba haciendo eso estaba con Esme en el jardín, oh Alice y Rosalie, iba a cuarto de Esme y Carlisle y se acostaba con ellos, solo por estar cerca de ellos, cuando estaba aburrida se la pasaba jugando video juegos contra Emmett y Jasper, pero lo más importante esa Bella jamás, JAMAS, intentaría seducirme y menos haríamos lo que según ella era la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, aunque era más agradable esta Bella que esa… Sentí a Bella y murmura algo de incomoda almohada.

\- No soy una almohada sabes – me queje con molestia, aunque realmente no estaba molesto sino incomodo puesto que mi amigo estaba empezando a reaccionar nuevamente

\- ¿Eh? – Levanto su cabeza sorprendida, al verme debajo de ella tardo un poco en reaccionar antes de gritarme – Pervertido, ¿Qué me has hecho? – pregunto desde el otro lado del cuarto molesta.

\- Soy inocente tú fuiste la que se abalanzo sobre mí – le reproche, esta simplemente negó

\- Mentira porque yo me abalanza… - al parecer recordó lo que me había hecho puesto que se quedó muda, se agacho tapándose la cara con sus piernas – No, no, no como pude hacer eso – murmuro con vergüenza, esto iba a ser divertido

\- ¿Y bien?- pregunte frente a ella – ¿Por qué me atacaste?

Me sorprendí aún más cuando Bella levanto la cara y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, era como ver a la Bella humana nuevamente, caí en mis rodillas y toque su rostro, esta simplemente se tornó cada vez más y más rosa.

\- ¿Qué haces? – mi grito levemente sonrojada

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para sonrojarte? – pregunte atónito, era imposible que nuestros cuerpo se sonrojes, nuestra sangre no corría por nuestras venas

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto antes de correr al espejo que había en el tocador – ¿Qué está pasándome? – se preguntó así misma al verse en el espejo, sus mejillas tenían un leve todo rosa

\- Eso mismo quiero saber yo… primero me atacas, luego me…, después te alimentas de mí, pierdes el conocimiento y ahora te estas sonrojando, quiero saber que pasa y lo quiero saber ahora – termine diciendo con mis brazos cruzados

La vi dudar un poco antes de darme la cara, pero bajo la mirada con cierto temor, genial ahora me tenía miedo, suspiro con frustración.

\- Escucha no estoy molesto – dije con voz calmada – solo quiero saber que está pasando si, así podremos decirle a Carlisle lo que te está pasando – comente

\- Es que no se – murmuro antes de abrazarme temblando – últimamente no me eh estado sintió bien

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – acaricie su cabello para calmarla

\- Desde el Primavera?, No lo sé,– nos dirigimos al sofá y la senté en mi regazo – empezó con una leve pereza, no tenía ganas de hacer nada que no fuera estar recostada, luego poco a poco se convirtió en cansancio y solo deseaba estar acostada, luego empezaran las ganas de consumir sangre a cada momento, ahora te ataque a ti, no sé qué pasa – su voz termino quebrándose de miedo

\- Cálmate encontraremos lo que te está pasando si – Carlisle necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, el seguro sabría lo que estaba ocurriendo

Iba a decirle algo más, pero el reloj marco las seis de la tarde, la fiesta de los Volturi estaba por empezar, no podíamos faltar o sería considerado un insulto y no estaba de humor para enfrentarme a Jane y su poder diabólico, Bella al parecer pensaba lo mismo ya que se levantó y camino hasta el baño para alistarse, luego tendría que hablar con Carlisle de lo sucedido.

.

.

Una vez que termine de arreglarme me quede completamente mudo, Bella salió del baño usando un vestido de Versarse con tirantes de color azul claro de varias capas, escote de corazón con una pierna abierta, ajustado al cuerpo que realzaba los pechos de Bella y sus pequeña cintura, era demasiado sensual para alguien de solo 14 años.

\- ¿Qué ocurre no me veo bien? – pregunto con un puchero

\- Tu no vas a salir luciendo así – brame furioso, no iba permitir que nadie la viera luciendo tan… tan apetecible, me perte… digo solo tiene 14 años

\- Eh? ¿Por qué no? Alice dice que este vestido me hace lucir hermosa – se quejó molesta

\- Ese vestido es demasiado revelador – apuntando a su piernas que estaba desnuda y sus pechos, se notaban demasiado para mi gusto – solo tienes 14 años, ponte algo más acorde a tu edad

\- B-A-S-T-A-R-D-O – grito furiosa, perfecto si se enfadaba era capaz de destrozar ese maldito vestido, pero justo cuando pensé que iba a enfardarse la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Alice furiosa

\- Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ni se te ocurra decir una palabra más – plantándose frente a mí – si Bella destroza ese vestido tu pagaras su nuevo guardarropa entendiste – apuntándome con el dedo - créeme que hare que te arrepientas

Me mordí la lengua molesta, no tenía miedo de comprarle nueva ropa a Bella, pero lo que Alice pensaba comprar por venganza sería peor, le di la espalda a ella y salí de ahí, sino iba a comerte un asesinato contra ese vestido, a fuera me estaba esperando Jasper quien me hizo señas de que lo siguiera a su habitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte una vez que entre al cuarto

Él no me respondió sino que recordó todo lo que había pasado hacia pocas horas, lo mismo que paso con Bella le paso a Alice.

\- A Bella también le ocurrió lo mismo – le dije confundido

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto intrigado _¿acaso tú y ella lo hicieron?_ aquellos pensamiento no me avergonzaron pero si me incomodaron - desde que llegamos aquí la emociones de todos están desbordados – Jasper comprendió que no deseaba hablar sobre lo que sucedió con Bella

\- Yo también siento lo mismo – le dije pensativo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una Carlisle y Emmett confundidos - No me digan Esme y Rosalie los atacaron y los mordieron en el cuello – ambos asintieron

\- Carlisle tú tienes más años investigando a los de nuestra especie, haz visto algo parecido – le pregunto Jasper, Carlisle camino hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde

\- Jamás he visto algo similar en mi vida, creía que era imposible que las hembras de nuestras especie de pudieran alimentar de otro vampiro – se quedó pensativo durante unos cuantos minutos, podía ver como su mente trataba de procesar toda la información, para llegar a una razón lógica, pero simplemente no podía – siempre pensé que lo sabía todo sobre los vampiros pero ahora estoy pensado que ahí más misterios de lo que creía – miro sus manos con frustración, no le gustaba admitir que había más secretos que aún no había logrado descubrir - creo que tendré que hablo con Caius, él tiene más años de experiencia.

No me agradaba la idea que Caius metieras sus narices en nuestro asuntos personales, pero Carlisle tenía razón, él tenía más conocimientos sobre nuestra especie, hace tiempo Carlisle nos había contado que Caius antes de ser un Vampiro era un científico que deseaba buscar la razón de la existencia humana y sobre los vampiros, por eso se convirtió en uno de ellos para continuar con su investigación.

\- Es nuestra única alternativa si se trata de Vampiros – afirmo con cierta simpatía, Carlisle aunque lo ocultaba en su interior él era una especie de científico loco.

\- Van a hablar toda la noche hoy vamos a ir a la fiesta – mire hacia la puerta en donde Alice se encontraba lista para la fiesta, usaba un vestido negro de seda Dior, con escote de corazón y una abertura en la pierna derecha.

Creo que habíamos olvidado la razón por la que estábamos aquí, afuera del cuarto de Jasper y Alice nos esperaban la mujeres de la familia Cullen, Esme tenía puesto un vestido verde oliva de tirantes con escote de corazón ceñido en el busto y las caderas y con una abertura en la pierna, tuve que mira a Rosalie quien llevaba un vestido de color rojo pasión, ceñido al cuerpo con un escote pronunciado que llevaba más abajo del busto, admitía que se veía bien, además igual que las otras tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda, Alice había planeado la vestimenta de ella para que no pudiéramos reprochar el vestido de Bella.

\- Verdad que lucimos hermosas? – Pregunto Alice con una sonrisa, pero a mí me miro con aires de superioridad

\- Amor tu siempre será las más hermosas no importa lo que te pongas – le dijo Jasper, tanta melosidad me da asco.

Camine hasta donde estaba Bella la cual estaba sonriendo pues Emmett y Carlisle le estaban haciendo cumplidos, esta al verme trato de esconderse detrás del grandulón, pero la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, la jale hasta mi pecho, me quite la chaqueta de mi esmoquin y se lo puso sobre los hombros.

\- Si vas a salir así al menos usa esto – le comente con indiferencia

\- Pero el vestido es lindo ahí que… - trato de decir pero la corte dándole un mirada molesta – bien lo hare – paso los brazos por las mangas y las acomodo para que le quedara bien – pero no la abrochare

 _Al fin_ – pensaron mi padre y mis hermanos con alivio, esos miserables - habían esperado a que yo le dijera algo a ella sobre ese vestido - no habían querido decirle a Bella nada para no herir sus sentimientos pero claro como a mí me importaba muy poco si ella se molestaba oh no. Alice empezó a bufar sobre _Animales sobreprotectores, No es una niña, Cuando van a madura, Ese vestido nació para ser visto_ , mientras ella bufaba, Alec apareció para guiarnos a la fiesta, por el caminos nos topamos con los Denali, por los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos, supe que las chicas también había tenido el mismo comportamiento, Eleazar pensaba igual que Carlisle de que Caius tendría la respuesta a nuestras dudas. El camino hacia el lugar del famoso evento se hizo largo ya que tuvimos que subir por las escaleras durante unos 15 minutos, lo que me daba a entender que estábamos muy debajo de Volterra, aunque eso me lo imaginaba pues no se podía ver la luz de sol.

Los Volturi era considerado verdaderos depredadores de la noche, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en su castillo y solo se alimentaba cuando Heidi llevaba nuevas víctimas, jamás se veía a los tres reyes fuera de su castillo a menos que alguien haya roto la regla más importante, su piel era incluso tan pálida como el papel cebolla y tan gruesa como el granito, eran vampiros de temer por algo.

 **Bella POV**

Luego de que Edward saliera de la habitación, espere unos minutos a que él volviera y me dijera que solo era una broma, que realmente me veía hermosa, pero eso jamás ocurrió, me sentí realmente triste como si algo rompiera mi corazón congelado, creía que con este vestido me vería linda, pero al parecer no fue así, sentí a Alice frente a mí, por lo que simplemente le di una sonrisa falsa, aunque en nuestra familia Jasper era el empático, mi pequeña hermana duende siempre sabia cuando alguno estaba triste o no quería hablar con nadie, así que quise mostrarle que me encontraba bien, no tenía ánimos de ir a esa fiesta, así que tenía que inventar alguna excusa para falta.

\- No te vas a quedar encerrada aquí entendido – dijo molesta, a veces olvidaba que Alice se la pasaba viendo nuestro futuro

\- Pero Edward dijo que no me veía bien – hable con tristeza, ¿Por qué demonios estaba triste?, a mí no me importaba la opinión de Edward

\- Edward es un idiota y eso todos los sabemos – tomo mi mano y me hizo sentar en la silla del tocador para empezar a maquillarme

\- Pero siempre dice lo que piensa – hice un puchero molesta, ese idiota no sabía lo que era ser más sensible

\- Jajajaja en eso se parece a ti – se rio a lo que la mire mal – el solo quiere cuidarte – si claro cuidarme solo quería meterse en mi vida – ya termine

Me mire en el espejo y me gusto lo que veía, Alice me hizo un simple trenza con alguno mechones que caían por mi cara, un poco de rubor y una brillo de labios, me gustaba lo simple.

\- Aunque falta algo, ¿Qué accesorios usaras? – se quedó pensativa, tome mi alhajero al abrirlo la atención de Alice volvió a estar en mi – oh que bonitas

\- Eran de mi madre y de la madre de Edward – le comente - cuando tuvimos que irnos de Chicago Edward me regalo todas las joyas de su madre, ya que ella siempre quiso que yo la tuviera

\- La madre de Edward debía de quererte mucho no es así – simplemente asentí, saque una gargantilla de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón y pendiente que hacían juego – oh eso es el hermoso y van perfectos con el vestido

\- Me ayudas a podérmelo – no termine de hacer la pregunta cuando Alice ya me los había puesto

\- Pero falta algo – tomo mi alhajero y empezó a hurgar entre las prendas – oh esto va perfecto con eso todo

Gire a ver que había encontrado, si fuera humana mi rostro estaría completamente rojo al ver los anillos de compromiso y de bodas que había usado luego de mi boda con Edward, cuando no fuimos los guarde y no los volví a usar.

\- Alice eso no… - trate de decirle pero no me dejo

\- Nada de eso, estos anillos van acorde con las prendas que usas – tomo mi mano derecha y deslizo ambos anillos en mi dedo medio

\- Eto.. Alice no crees que es mejor usarlo en otros lugar – me sentí avergonzada a ver que los anillos me quedaban a la perfección

\- Nada de eso ahí quedan perfectamente - sentencio con seriedad, sabía que no podía discutir con ella

\- Oh Bella te ves hermosa – escuche decir a mi madre

Ella y Rosalie entraron a mi cuarto luciendo simplemente hermosas, sentí envidia de ellas, las tres parecían ángeles y yo una niña tratando de verse como adulta, sus vestidos inclusive eran más reveladores que el mío.

\- Cariño estas bien – sentí la mano de mi madre en mi mejilla, por lo que tuve que salir de mis pensamientos

\- Si estoy bien, luces hermosa mamá, en realidad las tres lucen hermosas – sonreí

\- Tu también luces hermosa cariño – tomo mi mano para levantarme – aunque es la primera vez que veo esas joyas son hermosas

\- Gracias – Estoy segura que si fuera humana estaría sonrojada, pero solo por si acaso me mire en el espejo, al ver que seguía pálida suspire aliviada.

\- Bueno que estamos esperando vamos por nuestros hombres – el comentario de Rosalie me hizo sentir más avergonzada, pero las seguí no debía de molestarme los comentarios de Edward el solo era mi hermano nada mas eso.

Una vez que llegamos a donde se daría la fiesta, fue extraños pues uno de los sirvientes de Aro dijo en voz "Familia Cullen" para luego decir el nombre de cada uno de nosotros, fue como viajar en el tiempo al siglo pasado, en verdad los Volturi tenían que actualizarse estábamos en pleno siglo 21, entrar en el salón de fiesta fue más raro aun pues no era un salón sino un gran jardín rodeado por toda clases de plantas y en el medio había un gran ¿árbol? o ¿rosal? De color Azul real. No estaba muy segura pero era tan grande casi tocaba el techo, tenía botones que aún no había florecidos, es más las hojas eran botones, todas las mesas estaba frente a esa majestuosa planta al igual que una gran mesa larga con tres grandes tronos

\- Una fiesta en el jardín – escuche decir a Tanya mirando el lugar

\- Pues sí que son originales – comento Garrett en forma de burla

\- Es mejor que busquemos nuestras mesas – exclamo Papá, bajamos escalera y nos encaminamos hasta nuestras mesas.

Todas y cada con un pequeño letrero que tenía el nombre de cada Clan, cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, una dulce aroma llamo mi atención.

\- ¿Qué es ese aroma tan dulce? – pregunte confundida, cerré mis ojos y aspire con más fuerza

Me deje guiar por ese exquisito aroma, era nostálgico, dulce y… no podía explicarlo, pero me traía una extraño sentimiento a mi pecho, algo me estaba llamando y una extraño calor empezó a seguir en mi vientre, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme frente a aquel árbol

\- Este olor es…

\- Familiar – escuche decir a alguien

Gire a mi derecha vi a mi madre y a mis hermanas al igual que las Denali, todas tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba aspirando ese exquisito aroma, vi a mi izquierda también había otras mujeres que jamás había visto antes también con los ojos cerrados, tuve una extraña sensación así que mire por encima de mis hombros más arriba de las escalara se encontrar tres Vampiros que emanaba un aura poderosa y fría.

Cada quien se dirigió a sus respectiva mesas y los tres reyes caminaron a la suya, sentí una extraña incomodada al estar lejos de aquel árbol, pero trate de no pensar en eso, no era posible que me sentía atraída hacia un árbol.

\- Bienvenido todos a esta maravillosa fiesta – empezó a decir el de cabello negro y sonrisa sicópata, da miedo – Así que por favor empieza la fiesta

Eh de decir que todo me parecía absurdo desde el momento en que empezó la fiesta, puesto que era como a ver retrocedido en el tiempo realmente, no había ningún otro tipo de música que no fuera Vals tocada por una orquesta, me sentía como si hubiera regresado a mi época en donde solía ir a distintas fiestas con mi padre, aunque nunca tuve una fiesta como aspirante puesto que mi matrimonio ya estaba decidido desde que era una bebé, pero siempre me había gustado asistir con mi padre a esos eventos y aunque no podía bailar me ilusionaba tanto que desde mi silla empezaba a mover los pies al compás de la música.

\- Bailamos – mire a Edward que me estaba extendiendo la mano

\- Si vamos – tome su mano emocionada, no lo niego lo único que realmente disfrute en nuestra boda fue bailar con Edward era como si nuestros cuerpo hubiera sido creado para estar juntos (solo en el baile obviamente).

\- Y pensar de que cuando eras humana tropezabas hasta con una diminuta piedrita – se burló Edward, lo mire mal pero lo dejare pasar solo porque me gustaba bailar con el

\- Admito que era un poquito torpe cuando era humana – inicie, Edward levanto una ceja por lo que suspire – ok era muy torpe y si siempre me tropezaba con todo, pero ahora soy más ágil, me gusta más bailar así

\- Claro porque antes me había pisado tanto que mi pie estuvo inflamado por varios días – no caigas Bella no caigas en la tentación de matar a este idiota, me hizo gira tan suavemente que me sentí volar

\- No me tientes Edward o ya verás – aunque mi voz sonaba dulce Edward sabía que no estaba siendo amable

\- Es divertido hacerte enojar – ese idiota ser burlo de mí, apreté mi mano derecha que estaba en su hombro, deseaba golpearlo en serio deseaba tanto golpearlo

\- Disculpa pero podría bailar con ella – la voz de un vampiro nos sacó de nuestra conversación.

Mire por encima del hombro de Edward para ver a un vampiros de unos 30 o 35 años por su contextura, por sus rasgo estaba segura que debía ser asiático, su tes blanca, sus ojos pequeños y sus cabellos negro lacio hasta los hombros, era más alto que Edward aunque no tanto como Emmett, era más fornido Jasper, no era atractivo como Edward pero tampoco era tan mal parecido, el problema radicaba era que su mirada no estaba fija en mi cara sino en mis pechos, mi alarma interna sonó, por lo que me pegue más a Edward con cierto temor, cuando se es una vampira con la apariencia de una adolescente de solo 14 años con una belleza antinatural, hacía que los pedófilos aparezcan como abejas a la miel.

Edward noto mi temor su brazo derecho me rodeo por lo hombros, con la otra mano tomo la de aquel sujeto para apartarla con asco y odio, quedamos frente a aquel hombre quien no dejaba de ver mis senos, mi hermano tomo ambos extremo de la chaqueta - que me había dado antes – para cerrarla y evitar que ese cretino siguiera viendo con lujuria mis pechos, aquel vampiros hizo una mueca de molestia, levanto la cara con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Y bien me dejaras bailar con ella – volvió a preguntar aquel cretino, mire a Edward con cierto temor, sabía que él no dejaría que yo bailara con aquel pervertido pero tenía miedo que él hiciera algo, vi como apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula, él estaba leyendo sus pensamientos – hey te estoy hablando

Edward me lanzo hacia los brazos de Emmett quien había aparecido de la nada para atraparme, mire lo que paso a continuación mi hermano tomo aquel tipo por el cuello de la camisa para levantarlo por encima del suelo, sentí el odio que venía de mis hermanos, por lo que supe que Jasper se encontraba al lado de Emmett – los tres solían ser protectores cuando se trataba de mi – mi padre también apareció lado derecho de Emmett, estaba preocupada pero mi vista estaba puesta en Edward.

\- Es **mía** – le gruño con odio – me entiendes así que será mejor que saques esas asquerosa imágenes de tu cabeza o te la arrancare – lanzo a aquel sujeto contra las escaleras en las cuales se rompieron en un golpe fuerte y retumbante

Todos en la fiesta quedo en un silencio tan aterrador, que temía que lo que había hecho Edward hubiera hecho enfadar a los Volturi por hacer un escándalo en su fiesta, él apareció frente a Emmett para arrebatarme de los brazos de mi fornido hermano para luego aparecer sentado en nuestra mesa conmigo en sus brazos

\- Edward? – pregunto con temor

\- Cierra la boca – la voz tensa de Edward me asusto el jamás me había hablado de esa manera, él se dio cuenta de mi miedo llevo una de sus manos a la parte trasera de mi cuello coloco mi cabeza en su hombros sentí como respiraba mi aroma – solo no hables hasta que me calme - sentí su brazo izquierdo aferrarme a mi cintura sin suavizar su agarre

Asentí levemente y cerré mis ojos, nuevamente la música empezó a sonar y las personas continuaron con sus cosas, sentí un gran alivio al ver que los Volturi no se habían molestado por el incidente, no sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de que Edward lograra calmarse, me sentía bien al saber que al menos le preocupaba aunque sea tantito, poco a poco sentí como su agarre se fue suavizando, me aleje un poco para verlo a los ojos, note que aún había rastro de odio y una ganar de matar a alguien, tome su cara sin saber en realidad que me había llevado a hacerlo para luego unir mis labios a los de él, mi idea original había sido un suave y sencillo roce de labios, pero al parecer él no tenía la misma idea, puesto que profundizo más el beso, a tal punto que sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, jamás me habían besado de ese modo, ese era mi primer beso real así que no sabía que hacer realmente, solo me deje guiar por Edward, poco minutos después nos separamos, sus ojos estaban diferente había un extraño brillo en ellos que no sabía reconocer, aleje mi cara un poco y lo vi pestañar un poco, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y aquel brillo desapareció.

\- Estas más calmado – mi voz sonaba algo extraña, por lo que la aclare un poco – Edward

\- Estoy bien – suspiro para luego apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho – por eso no quería que usaras este maldito vestido, solo atraes la mirada de esos desgraciados

\- Lo siento – murmure con tristeza

\- Eso ya no importa igual te queda bien – se rasco su mejilla derecha, sonreí

\- Por lo menos ese malnacido no volverá a acercarse a ti hermanita – hablo Emmett apareciendo a nuestro lado derecho con Rosalie en sus piernas

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con ese? – pregunto Edward levantado la cabeza y ejerciendo presión en el brazo que tenía en mi cintura

\- Alec y Félix se lo llevaron – comento Jasper a nuestro lado izquierdo con Alice también en sus piernas y su cabeza en su pecho

\- Tendremos problemas con su clan por lo que hizo Edward – me atreví a preguntar con miedo, mire a mi padre que estaba frente a nosotros

\- No, su clan esta avergonzado por lo ocurrido con su amigo que se disculparon personalmente conmigo – nos explicó para señalar con la cabeza a un grupo de asiáticos que estaba a solo 15 mesas de la nuestra

\- Bien que no se vuelva a acerca a Bella – ante las palabras de Edward todos los miembros masculinos de mi familia asentía al igual que los de la familia Denali

\- Pero no entiendo Edward, ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que perdieras tanto la razón? – pregunto Nahuel directamente a Edward alguien le preguntaría tarde o temprano

\- Ese maldito – su mandíbula nuevamente se tensó – ese desgraciado pensó en mil y una forma de tomar a Bella como su mujer, para luego asesinarla para que nadie más la tuviera - Me tense ante esa idea – al parecer como humano se dedicaba a abusar físicamente de las adolescente para luego asesinarlas

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, demonios porque tenía que ser yo la que atrajera la atención de todos aquellos pervertidos, aunque los vampiros eran técnicamente inmortales y con una fuerza sobre humana, los bebedores de sangre animal éramos más débiles que los demás, ese tipo hubiera hecho lo que quisiera conmigo si hubiera estado sola, abrace con más fuerza a Edward, sentía pánico de que ese sujeto se acercara a mí, olas tranquilizadora llegaron a mí, vi por el rabillo del ojos como Jasper trataba de calmarme sin ningún efecto

\- Edward – lo mire, este al parecer entendió mi deseo sentí sus brazos aferrarse fuertemente a mí, suspire aliviada podía quedarme al lado de Edward hasta que esta absurda fiesta acabara.

.

.

Cerca de la media noche aun la fiesta continuaba aunque lo que muchos hacíamos era Bailar, otros tomaban vino ligado con sangre humana o animal - dependiendo de su dieta – otros hablaban con sus viejos amigos y conocidos – como en el caso de papá y Eleazar, quienes desde hace más de 2 hora se había enfrascado en una conversación con un Egipcio llamado Amun y con un tal Alistair – este último veía a los Volturi con miedo – mis primos, mis hermanos y yo nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile, cuando la música seso, el sonido de una cucharilla tocando una copa de vidrio llamo la atención de todos.

\- Hermanos míos – empezó a decir Aro llamando la atención de todos el mundo – como todas sabrán hoy se cumple exactamente 1.000 años desde que acabamos con los rumanos, aquellos vampiros que nos mantuvieron un gran secreto a todos nosotros – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar por aquellas palabras, solo pocos vampiros había vivido durante aquel gobierno, para todos los reyes anteriores había sido odiados por muchos – pero hoy nosotros le traemos una oportunidad que muchos había perdido

Tras aquello dicho por Aro el techo que cubría el jardín empezó a abrirse, muchos se miraron extrañados, ¿Por qué los Volturi abrían el techo? Fue la pregunta que muchos nos hicimos, levante la vista para ver aquella hermosa luna que estaba a punto de ser eclipsada, entonces lo sentí como mi alma retumba desde el fondo de mi cuerpo, algo me llamaba me pedía que me acercara.

 **Edward POV**

Esto era raro los pensamientos de los Volturi eran algo extraños y confusos, esperaban que algo sucediera cuando se abriera el techo, pero no sabían exactamente lo que debía pasar, solo que esperaban que el futuro de los vampiros cambiara?, sentí como Bella se separaba de mí, así que la seguí con la mirada, casi todas las Vampiresas se habían separados de sus grupos para acercarse a aquella flor gigante, cuando el eclipse estuvo en su fase lumbre algo extraño paso la luna se tiño de rojo con ondas azules, fue lo más raro que había visto en mi larga vida, o eso creía hasta que esa rosa abrió lentamente sus botones expulsando su polen en el aire, aquel extraño polvillo eran de un color grisáceo o plateado rodeo a todas las vampiresas formado una especie de capullo el cual empezó a arder en llamas, ningún vampiro pudo moverse pero no por el espectáculo si no por el shock, las llamas cesaron y en el lugar en que habían estado las vampiresas solo quedaban cenizas.


	4. Situaciones

**Blue Fire**

 **Disculpen la demora e tenido un par de problemas por lo q no e podido actualiza, tuve bastante tiempo para escribir varios capítulos asi q no creo q tenga problemas en actualizar una vez a la semana tratare de no perderme tanto**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen como muchos ya saben a mi autora favorita S. Meyer yo solo me encargo de descargar todo lo que mi retorcida mente desea,**

 **Capítulo 3: Situaciones**

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar todo se convirtió en un caos mucho miraron a los Volturi con odio pensaban atacarlos para saber que eran lo que le había hecho a sus mujeres, en cambios estos ni se habían inmutado solo tenían una sonrisa plasma en sus rostros, simplemente yo deje de pensar y procesar la información, mis pies se movieron por si solo a donde había estado Bella tan solo minutos antes, esto no podía estar pasando debía ser una pesadilla – aunque los vampiros no podíamos dormir – o algún tipo de alucinación que nos estaban haciendo ver los Volturi, Bella, mi madre, mis hermanas y mis primas no pudieron a ver muerto esto no podía ser posible.

\- Callaos – la voz fuerte y autoritaria de Caius logro que los gritos cesaran, la atención de todos se centró en ellos

\- Caius, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – exigió saber Amun furioso y preocupado, él tampoco podía creer que había perdido a su esposa

\- Todos tomen asiento – ordeno Marcus su voz sonaba fría y sin sentimientos aunque por sus pensamiento pude ver que él estaba igual de preocupado por su esposa.

De mala gana nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, las emociones de todos estaban a borde de la locura, mi pobre hermano no podía contralar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo que el trataba de calmase a sí mismo y decirse que Alice iba a regresar que nada malo le había pasado, que todo era una broma, los Volturi tardaron a comenzar a hablar ya que estaban esperando a que todo los gritos eh insultos hacia ellos cesaran

\- "Cada 500 años y durante un eclipse lunar diferente la rosa de los vampiros se abrirá y las vampiresas volverán a seno para regresar con un bebe en brazos" – relato – esas fuera las palabras del único sobreviviente de aquel Clan de Vampiros, todos abran notado esos extraños cambios en ellas – afirmo Cauis – hoy fue el momento cumbre para que la situación comenzara – abrió su camisa mostrados dos pequeños oricios en su cuello. – todos tendrá estas marcas en sus cuellos no es así, sus parejas debieron de a verlos mordidos para alimentarse de ustedes. Como todos ustedes saben hace 1.000 años luchamos contra los Rumanos, en donde nosotros salimos victoriosos, durante aquella pelea descubrimos un gran secreto que los Rumanos nos negaron durante muchos siglos, Alec trae eso por favor – Alec desapareció y volvió a aparecer pero trayendo consigo una mesa rodante en la que había un extraño capullo de forma de huevo cuya textura parecía seda de araña de color negro del tamaño de un balón de futbol.

\- Esto que ustedes ven aquí – señalo Caius al extraño capullo pero sin tocarlo en ningún momento – fue encontrando una vez que la batalla seso, este capullo ahora está muerto pero lo que había dentro hacia mil años atrás contenía a un bebe vampiro.

\- ¿Qué es eso de bebes vampiros? –exigió Eleazar molesto

\- Imposible – aquellas palabras fue dicha por muchos vampiros que tenía siglos de antigüedad, nadie jamás había tenido ni conocido a nadie que hubiera tenido un bebé vampiro, eso era algo de Hollywood

\- Discúlpame Caius pero esto es absurdo los vampiros no podemos reproducirnos, si lo pudiéramos hace siglos lo hubiera hecho – comento Alistair golpeando la mesa con fuerza

\- En eso te equivocas Alistair – Aro camino hacia el capullo – los Rumanos nos ocultaron durante muchos siglo sobre lo que ocurría cada 500 años – notamos como Aro se detenía cerca de los montículos de cenizas – no notaron que las vampiresas empezaron a cambiar durante este año.

Mire a mi familia quien empezaron a recordar lo que había pasado hacia pocas horas, pero no solo eso sino los cambios que se había visto, cuando cazábamos ellas siempre se retrasaban y parecía cansadas, pero como los vampiros jamás nos cansábamos, pensamos que simplemente estaba aburridas, mis hermanas y mi madre pasaban gran parte de los días acostadas, con el escudo de Bella siempre activo no podía leer sus pensamientos por eso jamás me había preocupado, también que ella necesitaban cazar cada pocos días, aunque siempre inventaban una excusa diferente para que no nos preocupáramos por esa situación.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos mintieron? ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron la verdad? – expreso un Vampiro Europeo – perdí a mi primera impronta hace casi 3.000 años porque siempre deseo ser madre y nunca pudo a serlo por eso se quitó la vida, ¿Por qué jamás los rumanos nos dijeron algo tan importante? – grito furioso a ver perdido a su primera impronta había sido una tortura para él, puesto que pasado muchos siglos solo hasta que encontró a otra nueva impronta pero casi 2.500 años después

\- No sabemos por qué los Rumanos no deseaban que este secreto se supiera, pero creemos que era para mantener a los vampiros en guerra los unos con los otros – explico Marcus con seriedad

\- Dijeron cada 500 años ¿entonces ustedes tiene a sus propios hijos? – pregunto Laurent, nuevamente las miraras de centraron en los Volturi

\- No – respondió Aro con molestia – hace 500 años atrás el capullo no se abrió

\- ¿Por qué no se abrió? – pregunte confundido, entonces vi lo que había pasado

\- Cuando lo encontré estaba casi marchito ya que el incendio quemo gran parte del jardín de aquel antiguo castillo, cuando lo tome era solo un brote – explico Marcus con voz monótona - tardo 1.000 años en recuperarse

\- ¿Entonces que tendremos que esperar? – pregunto Benjamin el hijo de Amun curioso

\- No lo sabemos con exactitud, solo que el tercer día ellas regresaran, de ahí en mas no sabemos que tendremos que hace – respondió Aro con sinceridad

\- Esto es algo nuevo para nosotros – comento Caius – tendremos que aprender a partir de ahora lo que debemos hacer desde el momento en que nacen los bebes hasta que crezcan

Todos los vampiros se miraron entre ellos, podía leer sus pensamientos muchos tenían sus dudas con respecto a la sinceridad de los Volturi, otros trataban de analizar lo comentado para tomar una decisión, pero todos tenían la misma conclusiones si la mujeres no regresaban como habían dicho, los Volturi morían, ahora sin Jane cerca muchos estaban a favor de acabar con ellos. Uno a uno los clanes se fueron retiraron a sus habitaciones, las emociones eran palpable y muchos pensamientos asesino estaban presente, mire a mi padre el tenia cierto interés en el capullo en varias ocasiones lo vi dudar antes de tomar una decisión, al final su lado científico gano, por lo que se acercó al capullo junto con Eleazar ambos tenia curiosidad por examinar el capullo, ya que jamás había visto algo parecido, se acercaron a la mesa Aro, Marcus y Caius se encontraron con ellos.

\- ¿Puedo tocarlo? – Le pregunto mi padre a Aro quien asintió, Carlisle al tener la aceptación de este, tomo el capullo y empezó a examinarlo – es sorprendente a pesar de que a simple vista parece tener una textura gruesa, pero en realidad es todo lo contrario es suave

\- ¿Por qué el capullo parece intacto? Es extraño que no lo hayan examinado antes – pregunto Eleazar mirando a Caius

\- Lo intentamos pero es imposible, ningún arma humana puede traspasar la dura membrana – explico Marcus – intentamos usar varias armas filosas, pero ninguna pudo siquiera hacerle una fisura al capullo

\- Interesante es suave al taco pero es resistente a las armas como cuchillos y bisturí – lo pensó un momento – ¿está seguro que lo que se encuentra dentro está muerto?

\- Es posible – Aro no estaba del todo seguro que él bebe o lo que sea que estuviera dentro de ese capullo estuviera vivo o muerto – han pasado 1.000 años desde que encontramos y aun no se ha abierto

Mi padre nos hizo seña a mis hermanos y primos para que nos acercáramos, Benjamín y Amun del clan Egipcio también se acercaron

\- Jasper puedes sentir algún sentimiento – Mire a mi hermano, este tenía los ojos cerrados, por su pensamientos sabía que estaba tratando de concentrarse en el capullo

\- No siento nada – contento luego de unos minutos, mi padre se desánimos un poco – pero… desde que el capullo entro sentí algo muy raro, no eran sentimientos proveniente de ese cosa – señalando al capullo – sino más bien un deseo de asesinar a eso

\- Explícate – exigió saber Cauis

\- No sé de donde provenían esos sentimientos, pero en cuanto estuvo a la vista de todos fue extraño, era como si un humano sangrando hubiera entrado, los sentimientos de sed y desesperación casi animal aparecieron – explico, Jasper estaba preocupado por esos extraños sentimientos – esos sentimientos solo desaparecieron luego que los primeros clanes se marcharon

\- Eso es preocupante – todo le dimos la razón a Marcus, ahora no necesitamos más preocupación con saber que era posible que las chicas no regresaran era ya alarmante

\- Ahora que lo pienso no todas las chicas se volvieron cenizas – comento Eleazar algo pensativo – notaron que 4 vampiresas no desaparecieron

\- Es cierto esas chicas se mantuvieron ocultas detrás de lo que a mi parecer era el líder – Benjamin recordó la cara de aquellas 4 chicas que estaban oculta tras uno de los amigos de Laurent

\- Creo que te refieres a James, Laurent tu viajaste con ellos durante unos cuando siglos no? – Eleazar miro al moreno quien asintió

\- Si, James me comento que Victoria sintió curiosidad por formar su propia familia como la que nosotros tenemos, por lo que transformo a varios jóvenes para crear su propia familia – Laurent recordó la conversación que había tenido con James al inicio de la fiesta

\- Eso quiere decir que ellos son Neófitos – Marcus se quedó en silencio, pero sus pensamientos estaban trabajando a toda velocidad, el que hubieran Neófitos cerca no le agradaba mucho, todos sabíamos que los nuevos convertidos eran inestables su deseos insaciable de sangre humana era un problema, más porque esa era la etapa en donde era muchos más fuerte.

\- ¿Que ocurre hermano? – la pregunto de Aro saco a Marcus de sus pensamientos

\- Cuando atacamos a los Rumanos todo el castillo estaba rodeado de Neófitos los únicos antiguos a parte Vladirmir y Stefan eran sus guardaespaldas - Aro también recordar eso, la batalla había sido difícil ya que no imaginaban que hubieran tanto ellos, Janes incluso había tenido problemas con ellos, al final había logrado acabar con todos ellos pero también había perdido gran parte de su ejercito

\- Es cierto, porque esas mujeres no abran desaparecidos

Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo que Cauis, ¿Por qué si el resto de las vampiresas habían desaparecidos esas 4 jóvenes no?, acaso el ser neófitas tenía algo que ver en eso o había algo más detrás de los ellos que no sabíamos, muchas preguntas aparecieron, sentí que me estaba perdiendo de algo pero no lograba entender que era.

.

.

 **3 Días después**

Nos encontrábamos en el jardín hoy se cumplirían los 3 días que los Volturi había dicho que necesitaban las mujeres para regresar y desde antes del amanecer el jardín ya se encontraba llenos por vampiros que esperaban el regreso de sus parejas, unos cuantos por no decir que la gran mayoría estaban al borde del colapso nervioso, la impronta tenía un lado negativo, las pareja imprimadas no podía estar separadas durante largo periodos sin llegar a enloquecer, era humillante pero los machos no podíamos vivir sin el olor de nuestras parejas.

Cuando uno encuentra a la impronta el mundo giraba a su alrededor, el solo hecho de estar separados durante horas era desesperante, así que más de 3 días era un bomba de tiempo, incluso mi padre quien conoció a su impronta cuando esta era humana, prefirió dejarla y continuar con su vida para que esta pudiera encontrar la felicidad pero lo que nunca le conto a nuestra madre es que antes de irse, robo varias prendas intima, para siempre recordar su olor, aunque sé que mi padre esperaba encontrar a una nueva impronta y logra olvidar a la humana, eso jamás sucedió lo bueno fue que diez años después se volvió a reencontrar con su impronta y ahora no la dejo ir así que la había transformado en una vampiresa, hoy en día Carlisle cuando va a trabajar lleva en su maletín alguna prenda se Esme para soportar la largas horas de separación, los vampiros tenían diferente prendas de sus pareja entre sus manos, varios aspiraban sus olor cada cierto tiempo y otros solo se aferraban a esas prendas.

\- ¡Que vergonzoso! – murmure con desagrado la impronta era lo peor para los vampiros depender del aroma de otra persona para ser feliz

\- Cierra la boca que tú eres igual que nosotros – note rastros de ira y desesperación en la voz de Emmett

\- De que hablas – lo mire extrañado

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mano derecha? – señalo Jasper el cual también estaba tenso e irritado

No comprendía a lo que se referían mis hermanos, levante mi mano y note que en mi mano había un pañuelo tejido a manos con encaje de color marfil con las iniciales I.S, supe que era de Bella, la pregunta era porque lo tenía si yo no lo recordaba a verlo tomado, intente soltar el pañuelo pero era como si mi mano no me respondía.

\- Bella siempre lo usa, así que imagine que lo iba a necesitar – les dije aunque no estaba muy convencido, seguía con la inquietud de porque tenía ese pañuelo en mi poder

\- Si claro cuando vas a admitirlo – el comentario de Emmett me desconecto un poco

\- ¿Admitir que? – pregunte confundido, a lo que mi hermano suspiro con frustración, Jasper solo negó

\- Edward que sientes por Bella – aquella pregunto me desconecto un poco, mire a antes de responderle

\- La soporto porque es mi hermana – más que una respuesta sonó como una pregunta, está bien admito que no conocía con exactitud lo que sentía por Bella, cuando éramos humanos no la soportaba pero nunca la odie realmente, ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo porque es que no la soportaba

\- Mas ciego no puede ser – negó Jasper con la cabeza

\- ¿De que están hablando ustedes dos? – les pregunte molesto

\- Edward acaso no te das cuenta que…

Sea lo que sea que me iba a decir Jasper tendría que esperar, ya que los Volturi llamaron la atención de todos, lo que no fue muy fácil puesto que gran parte de ellos estaban al borde de la locura, solo faltaba pocos minutos para que la luna estuviera en lo alto y aquel extraño eclipse se repitiera.

\- Amigos se inicia una nueva historia para nuestra raza, la vida que una vez se nos arrebató hoy toma un nuevo curso – nuevamente el techo empezó a abrir la luna estaba en lo alto y se notaba que el elipse estaba llegando a su punto lumbre – que hoy nuestra historia se empieza a escribir

La luna no se había eclipsado por completo cuando la extraña flor nuevamente abrió sus capullos, pero estos no expulsaron su polen como la última vez, sino que los botones que era de un color azul intenso, fueron desprendiendo de la rosa, una suave brisa guio las rosas hasta los montículos de cenizas que en algún momento había sido las vampiresas, justo cuando la luna se eclipso, la flor ardió en un fuego de color plateado y dorado al igual que las flores que estaban en los montículos, segundos después de aquella hermosa rosa solo quedaba un pequeño botón, nuestra miradas se volvieron a centrar en los montículos de cenizas, las llamas pocos a poco alcanzaron la estatura de un persona de tamaño promedio, la primera llama en extinguirse mostros a una mujer de cabello color caramelo un poco más debajo de la cintura, estaba de espalda a nosotros y estaba completamente desnuda

\- Esme – susurro mi padre al reconocer a nuestra madre

Esta lentamente se giró, entre sus brazos notamos que tenía un capullo no más grande que un balón de futbol, parecido al que los Volturi nos había mostrado, pero este era tan blanco como la cal, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver los ojos de ella, no estaba el color ámbar o negro que solía tener, sino que eran de un color azul grisáceo, sus mejillas poseía un leve tono rojizo, una imagen de una Esme más joven y humana vino a la mente de Carlisle.

\- Es como si fuera humana – murmuro Carlisle impactado

Una a una las vampiresa empezaron a regresar, todas tenían esa apariencia como humana, aunque sus corazones no latía, era sorprendente como habían regresado una vez que las llamas se extinguían nuevamente regresaban, entonces recordé la historia del ave fénix al morir volvía de entre sus cenizas, lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos era parecido a ese viejo mito. Cuando la luna empezó a separarse del sol, Bella no había regresado estaba empezando a desesperarme acaso ella no iba a regresar, mi tic nervioso apareció empecé a golpear el piso con mi pie con desesperación, ella debía volver, no podía simplemente no volver era imposible, sentía una extraña opresión en mi pecho, el solo pensar en no verla hacia que mi ansiedad aumentara, sé que ella no es mi impronta pero hemos estado juntos durante más de un siglo el solo pensar en que no volvería a escuchar su voz, su aroma, sus besos, estaba empezando a desesperarme .

\- Bella – murmure preocupado al ver la luna – vamos debes volver – estaba al borde del colapso si ella no regresa

Sentí que alguien me llamaba, entonces el ultimo montículo de ceniza desapareció mostrando a la persona que estaba esperando, su cabello caía por su espalda ocultando su perfecto cuerpo, aquel sentimiento de desesperación empezó a desaparecer, ella giro su bello rostro hacia donde me encontrar y lo sentí como si mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo, fue extraño verla después de tanto tiempo con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, al igual que las demás ella tenía un capullo en sus brazos al que se aferraba con fuerza

\- Bella – susurre esta me escucho ya que sonrió.

Cuando la luna volvió a la normalidad, las vampiresa se fueron desvaneciendo, corría a atrapar a Bella antes de que se golpeara, todos imitaron mi movimiento tomando a su parejas.

\- Edward – la voz de Bella se escuchaba agotada

\- Tonta me hiciste preocuparme – le dije con una sonrisa, me quite la camisa y se la coloque encima, no iba a permitir que nadie viera lo que me… a mi hermana desnuda – no vuelvas a ser eso

\- Idiota no quise hacer nada – hizo una mueca de dolor, la tome por las piernas y la levante

\- ¿Te siente bien? – pregunte preocupado, ella asintió para luego recostarse a mi pecho

\- Estoy cansada – tras esto dio un gran bostezo – el bebé también está cansado – acaricio aquel capullo con tanta ternura que me sentí orgullo de saber que era mío

Bese su cabeza antes de levantarme mire a mi alrededor todos se encontraban felices al ver a sus parejas de regreso inclusive note que los Volturi estaban emocionado, fue raro ver a Jane en los brazos de Felix, ella lucia casi y digo casi como una chica normal, al no ser porque que tenía el don de hacer sufrir a otros, su hermano tenia a Gianna una vampiresa de unos 20 años aproximadamente, Alec se aferraba a su pareja como si su vida dependiera de ello, todo era perfecto o eso creía

 _Mío_ – aquellos pensamientos de sed y hambre me pusieron alertad, a varios metros de nosotros un grupos de 10 neófitos se encontraban agazapados y sus único pensamientos era los capullos.

Tuve un mal presentimiento al ver la posición de los Neófito, ellos eran inestable todo vampiro conocía que era peligro tener cerca de un recién convertido, solo los vampiros más experimentado se atrevían a convertir a un humano en vampiro, algunos novatos lo intentaba pero perdían el control cuando la sangre tocaba su boca, pero los amigos de Laurent había logrado controlar la sed y habían creado a 10 jóvenes entre 15 a 21 años en depredadores, por los pensamientos de la mujer llamada Victoria ella no veía a esos jóvenes como sus hijos, sino más bien como la oportunidad de tener un Clan a quien dirigir y gobernar, James… bueno él nunca me había caído bien, desde el primer momento en que lo conocimos se obsesiono con Bella, simplemente porque él la consideraba apetecible aun cuando era un vampiro, ambos habíamos tenido un gran confrontación que termino con un odio mutuo, por eso había transformado a una chica similar a Bella es tamaño y actitud, aunque ella era mucho mayor que Bella.

El que pudiera leer los pensamiento de esos neófitos me preocupo, siempre había creído que los vampiros éramos inmortales, que nada podía acabar con nuestra vida sino era otro vampiros, pero lo que había ocurrido hace 3 noches atrás cambio esa realidad, sentí a Bella aferrarse a mí, si cuerpo está temblando baje la mirada y note el temor en su mirada, la cual estaba centrada en los neófitos.

\- Bella, ¿Qué pasa? – la llame

\- Edward sácame de aquí por favor – me miro con pánico en sus ojos – ellos son peligros

Iba a decir algo cuando uno de los neófitos se movió y ataco a una de las parejas que estaba a pocos metros de donde estábamos nosotros, el Neófito tomo al hombre de descendencia Irlandés por el cuello y lo lanzo lejos de su pareja la cual solo temblaba y se aferraba al capullo como si su vida dependiera de eso, los otros recién convertidos imitaron al primero se dirigieron hacia varias pareja, una de las chica apareció frente a mí, en su expresión solo se leía la sed de sangre.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – le pregunto Aro a uno de los Neófitos, el cual no respondió solo se lanzó contra Aro, este reacciono golpeo a su enemigo por el estómago lanzadlo hasta el otro lado del jardín – ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – la voz autoritaria de Aro logro llamar su atención

-…. – ellos simplemente le gruñeron

\- JANE – le grito o más bien solicitud la ayuda de la vampiresa, pero esta no respondió, Aro volteo a su más grande arme y lo que vio lo dejo atónito

Jane tenía una mirada lleno de terror, se aferraba con fuerza a su pareja y al capullo, jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que aquella vampiresa sádica que no mostraba expresión alguna más que placer al dolor de otros, ahora mismo estaba mostrando una expresión de pánico absoluto.

\- Jane – volvió a decir pero esta negó con la cabeza con desesperación

\- No… No aléjelos de mí – le grito con pánico en su voz

\- Que demonios – Aro estaba sorprendido – Alec – busco al joven

El susodicho igual que muchos estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana, se había quedado sin habla, reacciono al ver al Neófito acercarse a él y a su pareja, su don actuó rápido segando a todos, no espere que los Volturi apresaran a esos sujetos, solo mire a mi familia por su mirada supe que pensábamos igual, sujete con firmeza a Bella y para salir de ahí, no iba a permitir que nadie tocara a mi bebe y a mi Bella. Llegue a nuestra habitación en como minutos, antes de entrar mire a mis hermanos y padre, la mirada de _"Tendremos que hablar"_ la comprendí perfectamente. Abrí la puerta como pude para luego cerrarla camine hasta la cama y la deje

\- ¿Estas más calmada? – le pregunte un tanto inseguro, la vi sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y coloco el capullo en medio de ellas

\- Ellos quiere matar a nuestro bebe – aun sentí su temor, me senté a su lado y toque sus manos que estaba sobre el capullo

\- Ellos no se acercara a ti y a nuestro bebé – apreté su mano ligeramente, me miro directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió, unió nuestras manos y tiro hasta quedar acostados sobre ella con el capullo en medio de nosotros, fue raro ya que el capullo tenía una elevada, como un ser humano. – Se siente extraño segura que no voy a lastimar al bebe – tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara al bebé al estar encima de él.

\- No te preocupes – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – el bebé está protegido – la vi bostezar

\- Estas cansada – estaba preocupado por la situación el que una vampiresa necesitara dormir o que estuviera cansada era nuevo para mí.

\- Siento que no voy a poder mantener mis ojos abierto durante mucho tiempo – sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pero cada pocos segundo lo habría – Edward no dejes que se acerque a nuestro bebé – me pido bostezando nuevamente

\- Los mataría si lo hicieran – una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sentí una extraña atracción, pero termine uniendo mis labios a los de Bella, esta se sorprendió al principio pero me correspondió, sentí una de sus manos tomarme del cuello para acercarme más a ella, tuve cuidado de no dejar caer mi peso sobre ellos para evitar hacerle algún daño.

Aquel beso no duro mucho pues fuimos interrumpidos por la voz de Aro llamarnos a todos a la sala del trono, eso debía ser una broma no iba a dejar sola a mi mu… hermana y a mi hijo, me separe un poco de ella para verla cerrar los ojos lentamente, su respiración se hizo lenta y la temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a aumentar, se senté a su lado, cambio su posición a una fetal con el capullo entre sus piernas y brazos. Quise quedarme a su lado y mantenerla a salvo, pero la orden de Aro de que nos encontráramos en el salón era una orden que no podía rechazar, tome la cobija arrope a Bella, no sabía si sentiría frio, pero esa necesidad de cuidarla había aumentado, me acerque una vez más para besar sus labios, si lo admito tenía un deseo constante de tocarla.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió por los pensamientos, mis hermanos y mi padre traían en sus brazos a mi madre y hermanas, caminaron hasta la cama que eran tan grande que ellas entraría ahí, solo si estaban todas juntas nos sentiríamos seguros.

 **.**

 **.**

Al entrar al salón del trono, la tensión era palpable, muchos machos estaban nerviosos de dejar a sus mujeres solas con una grupo de Neófitos cerca, aunque al salir de mi habitación note a cinco guardia custodiando las puerta de todas las habitaciones, nos acercamos a los Denali, Laurent caminaba de un lado al otro y por sus pensamientos solo pasaba la imagen de Irina en su cama en la misma posición de fetal, Garrett, Nahuel y Eleazar se encontraban en la misma situación que él, nos colocamos a su lado al momento en que las puertas de abrieron y por estas entraron los Volturi no muy contento que digamos, ellos se encontraban igual de incomodos al estar lejos de sus parejas, pero debía arreglar la situación con los Neófitos.

\- Que bueno que todos están aquí – comenzó a hablar Aro el cual solo recibió gruñidos y quejas por parte de todos – sé que la situación es un poco incomoda pero debemos solucionar un problema aun mayor – todo los miramos con cara de "estás loco", pero él siguió hablando – Félix, Demetri tráiganlos

Segundo después los dos Vampiros trayendo consigo a aquellos Neófitos, los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar yo tuve ganas de lanzarme contra esos desgraciados, las palabras de Bella de que eran un peligro para nuestro bebe aún estaban grabados en mis mente, muchos dieron un paso para atacarlos

\- Basta – no exigió Caius dudoso él también tenía ganas de acabar con esos sujetos

La tensión se hizo más intensa pero nadie ataco a los recién convertido, al menos no por ahora, Caius al ver que eso continuo

\- Que pase al frente el más viejo de ustedes – miro al grupo de Neófito los cuales miraron un chico de unos 18 años aproximadamente, su piel era tan blanca como la Cal y cabello rubio

\- Mi señor, mi nombre es Riley, déjenos explicar lo que sucedió por favor – pido el joven con desesperación sabía cuál iba a ser su destino y quería cambiarlo

\- Habla – Marcus deseaba conocer lo que estaban sintiendo

\- Primero queremos disculparnos… - pero este fue interrumpido por el amigo de Carlisle

\- Ahórrate esas estupideces atacaron a nuestras mujeres digan porque – Alister perdió los estribos no quería excusa quería saber porque nos había atacado

\- Lo siento – Riley estaba cohibido sentía miedo, pero él tampoco sabía explicar lo que había paso – mi señores no sabemos qué fue lo que paso exactamente, cuando el olor de los capullos llego enloquecimos, huelen deliciosamente bien – respiro profundamente el olor de los bebes se sentía aun en este lugar, pero al escuchar los gruñidos sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamiento y olores

\- A que les huelen los bebes – pregunto Marcus sin emoción alguna

\- Mi señor es como si cientos de humanos estuvieran desangrándose frente a nosotros – muchos tragaron con pesadez, aquella referencia fue una tentación para muchos.

\- Eso es una locura - comento Amun con desagrado – para mí, mi bebe no huele de esa manera como te atreves a decir semejante estupidez

\- Solo hay una forma de confirmarlo – expreso Aro – Alec

Un muy molesto Alec apareció con su pareja que estaba dormida entre sus brazos, aquellos nos dejó sorprendidos y dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia aquellos recién convertidos los cuales se movieron con rapidez apareciendo frente a Alec, quien retrocedió al ver el peligro, mi familia y amigos nos movimos con rapidez para colocarnos frente a este para evitar alguna tragedia.

\- Saquen a la mujer de aquí – exigió Carlisle agazapándose frente a Riley

Alec no lo pensó dos vez antes de marcharse, cuando las puertas se cerraron aquellos vampiros volvieron a la normalidad y la expresión de pánico aparecido en sus rostros.

\- Aro lo que hiciste fue una estupidez – Carlisle estaba furioso, el también deseaba saber porque los recién convertidos sentía deseo de matar a los bebés pero no a costas de exponer a una de las mujeres – ellos son una amenaza para nuestros hijos y mujeres

-… - Aro miro a Carlisle y luego a los jóvenes vampiros – me disculpo por lo sucedido – me sorprendió aquello, pensé que Aro se molestaría con mi padre pero se estaba disculpando – entonces la decisión está tomada – miro a los neófitos con frialdad – llévenselos

Nadie sintió remordimiento era más fácil acabar con ellos todos eran una amenaza para nuestras pareja y para nuestros bebés, el problema radicaba en que había más Neófitos haya afuera, cada día más y más de ellos eran creados, lo que significaba más peligro para todos.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora Aro? – me atreví a preguntar aunque eliminaron a esos Neófitos habían más allá afuera

\- Es cierto ahí más Neófitos haya afuera, aunque acabes con los que están aquí, los demás siguen siendo un peligro – Eleazar se quedó pensativo, en su mente la única opción que había era eliminar a todos los neófitos cosas que sería imposible, no sabíamos con exactitud cuántos habían realmente

Los Volturi tenían la misma idea que Eleazar, una idea loca vino a la mente de Aro de que todos nos quedáramos en el Castillo hasta que los bebés naciera era la mejor opción para él, pero rápidamente la idea fue desechada a los vampiros nos gustaba nuestra privacidad y los Volturi eran los primeros en alegar que preferían vivir sin intrusos cerca, así que la única opción era eliminar a los Neófitos.

\- Desde hoy en adelante existe una nueva ley a la que todos deberán cumplir – vocifero Cayo todos los miramos fijamente – está prohibido la creación de vampiros, cualquier vampiro menos a los 10 años de creación será eliminado, hasta que no sepamos más sobre los bebes ningún vampiro tiene permitido transforma a un humano el que lo haga tendrá la misma sentencia que los que crean niños inmortales.

El silencio se hizo presente todos éramos consiente de las consecuencias de convertir a un niños y si crear a un neófito tenía la misma sentencia entonces nadie se atrevería a llevarle la contraria a los Volturi.

\- Temporalmente todos se quedaran aquí – hablo Marcus con firme

\- ¡Eh! – todos reaccionamos sorprendió incluyendo a Caius y Aro que miraron a su hermano atónitos

\- Espera Marcus esa decisión no la hemos tomado aún – trato de explicarlo Aro con seriedad

\- No sabemos absolutamente nada sobre estos bebés, ¿Crees que sea seguro que todos se vayan y que no conozcamos lo que pasara? - aquella pregunta quedo en el aire, ninguno sabía que tendríamos que hacer de ahora en adelante era la primera vez que los vampiros debíamos experimentar algo así – considerando la situación creo que la mejor opción es que todos se queden aquí temporalmente – giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba mi pare – Carlisle, cuando crees que tardaras en tener un investigación completa sobre estos bebés?

Marcus estaba confiándole algo realmente importante a mi padre, el cual estaba emocionado y a la misma vez preocupado, él era el más interesado en conocer más sobre estos famosos bebés y si se encontraban todos en el mismo sitio lograría conseguir la información necesaria, mi padre miro a Eleazar el cual con la mirada le dio tu total ayuda al igual que Cayos.

\- Un año – respondió mi padre con firmeza en un año lograría encontrar todo lo que necesitaba.

.

.

 **Carlisle POV**

A pesar de que dije que un año sería suficiente para revelar todos los secretos que guardan los capullos en realidad solo trajeron más y más preguntas, durante ese tiempo, logre descubrir que las mujeres que no estaban para el momento en que la flor se abrió no fueron capaces de tener un bebé a pesar de que tuvieron los mismos síntomas ellas no lo lograron, por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que esa rosa tenía que ver con el nacimiento de los bebés, también que las chicas pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo solo despertaban al momento del crepúsculo pero solo para alimentarse durante poco más de unos 15 minutos, para luego volver a sumergirse en un profundo sueño, no había ningún cambio en los capullos pero si en las vampiresas, la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumento considerablemente, era más alta que la de un humano promedio, pero su piel ya no era tan dura como el granito era tan frágil como la humana y no brillaba cuando el sol la tocaba, esa fue preocupante para todos, el Sol que hacía que su piel brillara ahora era letal para ellas, el mínimo contacto con este, les dejaba un quemadura de segundo grado que tardaba meses en desaparecer por completo, para los capullos también era peligroso el contacto con él.

El segundo y tercer año no hubo muchos cambios en realidad. Al cumplirse el cuarto año las cosas cambiaron un poco el tiempo en que ellas permanecían dormidas disminuyo, podían estar hasta tres horas despierta pero al momento del crepúsculos el sueños las vencía, los 2 años siguiente fue lo mismo, pero desgraciadamente durante esos años, los Neófitos atacaban a los Vampiros con bebés muchos murieron de los 500 bebes, solo 300 lograron sobrevivir, la furia de los Volturis estallo y una masacra inicio, cualquier Clan con un Neófito menor a los 10 años de creación era destruido, la noticia de que nacerían bebés vampiros conmociono a muchos vampiros, unos estaban furiosos de no a ver sido invitados y otros simplemente se mostraron emocionados, los Vampiros Nómades se agruparon y formaban sus propios Clanes para estar protegidos, se dieron cuenta de que si estaban unidos las posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentaría, descubrimos que los Vampiros que no pertenecen a un clan o que se unen a uno sin buenas intenciones no podía tocar los capullos, un raro fuego azul que rodeaba a los capullos quemaba a los vampiros extraños.

Para el quinto y sexto año si hubo un cambio grande las chicas podían permanece despierta durante largas horas, el más grande de los cambios es que los capullos que siempre estaban con sus madres, podía estar separados durante pocas horas, antes de que ella tuvieran la necesidad de tenerlos cerca, para este tiempo Edward podía escuchar los pensamientos de los bebes, al principio pensó que solo estaba alucinando ya que eran pensamientos sin mucho sentidos, "Linda voz", "Mami o Papi", "Me gusta", cosas así eran las que más se escuchaban, también el leve sonido de su corazón, al igual que pequeños golpes como pataditas, eso era lo que más me sorprendía, significaba que esos bebes serian iguales a los humanos, habían muchas pregunta que aún no tenían respuesta, antes de cumplir el séptimo año Amun había encontrado una antigua pirámide escondida en el Cairo, en esta habían pergaminos con 10.000 años de antigüedad, en los que había imágenes de capullos similares a los que teníamos ahora, esos pergaminos se me fueron dado para investigarlos, pero estaban escritos en una lengua ya muerta, hasta ahora no habíamos logrado descifrar por completo lo que decían aquellos pergaminos, pero tenían que ver con los bebe Vampiros.

Para el séptimo año una sorpresa muy aterradora paso, una de las pareja con un bebe sufrió una perdida, James el amigo de Laurent fue asesinado por un grupo de Neófitos, gracias al su rapidez logro colocar a salvo a su pareja y a su bebé, desgraciadamente luego de a ver sido asesinado, el capullo se abrió mostrado a un hermoso bebe de piel pálida y cabello rojizo, aunque apenas acaba de nacer se veía como un bebe humano de tres meses, desgraciadamente el pequeño no logro abrir los ojos ya que murió a las pocas horas de a ver nacido, ¿Por qué? fue un misterio para todos, luego de eso Victoria también murió, rechazaba la idea de alimentarse de otra persona, no podía cazar ya que se encontraba débil al final nunca más volvió a despertar, hasta que su cuerpo simplemente se convirtió en polvo, la idea de que las chicas podía morir tan fácilmente volvió paranoicos a todos, nos volvimos más sobre protectores y los capullos jamás se apartaba de nuestras vista, el octavo año fue calmado no había mucho que aprender excepto de parte de los pergaminos había sido traducidos.

.

.

Hoy es 31 de Diciembre de 2013 un nuevo año estaba por iniciar, el noveno año desde que los bebés llegaron a nuestras vida, miedo, angustia, incertidumbre estaban siempre con nosotros durante los últimos años, pero también la esperanza y la alegría, el que los bebes nacieran nos mantenía emocionado, aunque muchos estaban aterrado ya habíamos perdidos a muchos de ellos y el único que había nacido había muerto así que no sabíamos que esperar, aún quedaban muchos secretos sobre los bebes por revelar y los pergaminos que quedaba estaban manchados por lo que parecía ser tinta y era indescifrable, así que estábamos por nuestra cuenta

\- Papá ya está a punto de anochecer – me informo Jasper entrado a la biblioteca de nuestra casa en Alaska

\- Ya es hora – levante la mirada del computadora, el sol ya se había ocultado, suspire había pasado todo el día trascribiendo la información recolectada en el últimos 8 años.

\- ¿Ya terminaste esa cosa? – la pregunta la hizo Emmett el cual estaba esperándonos juntos con Edward a las afuera de la biblioteca

\- Si al menos la primera parte – volví a suspirar con frustración, mire a mi alrededor había libros amontados por todo lados, pergaminos antiguos en los muebles y las esquina al igual que varios papeles regado, hasta hace 8 años aquel lugar había sido siempre ordenados hoy en día era como si un bomba hubiera estallado.

\- Vamos mamá dijo que debíamos estar listo en 15 minutos o ella nos desnudaría y nos bañaría con la manguera – aunque Emmett sonaba divertido sabía que mis esposa era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas aunque ya no fuera tan fuerte y rápida como antes, nadie le llevaba la contraria.

\- Comprendo es mejor hacerle caso – guarde la información y me dirigía a mi habitación

Escuchaba a los chicos hablar sobre lo que harían durante el nuevo año, aunque para nosotros el tiempo no era algo que nos importara, siempre era relajante tener aspiraciones para el nuevo año, aunque la mayoría de las cosas siempre la hacíamos, otras simplemente quedaba en el limbo, entre a mi cuarto y vi que en la cama ya estaba listo la ropa de usaríamos ese día, Alice ya lo había elegido, al lado de la cama había un Moisés cubierto de tela azul y blanco y dentro de este se encontraba los dos capullos ambos tenía una cobija azul cubriéndolos hasta la mitad, camine hasta él y toque los capullos su temperatura era normal, al menos eso creía ya que todos tenían la misma temperatura, sentía un golpe provenir del capullo que nos pertenecía a Esme y a mí, sonreí ante eso, el otro capullo no se había movido o golpeado, Edward tampoco había escuchado ningún pensamiento, por eso seguí sin creer que estuviera vivo aunque mi esposa y todas las chicas insistían que si estaba vivo.

\- Espero que nazcan pronto papá y mamá, al igual que toda la familia estamos ansiosos por su llegado – les susurre con una sonrisa, realmente quería verlos nacer pronto, no había estado al momento en que él bebe de Victoria nació, llegamos luego de que este nacido y ella jamás no dijo cómo había sido su nacimiento ya que el dolor de a ver perdido a su pareja la había dejado mal

\- Cariño ya deberías estar en el baño – la voz de Esme me saco de mis pensamiento, gire mi cabeza para verla, llevaba un vestido rojo navidad con varias capas de tela y un escote que debajo ver el nacimiento de su pechos, su cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre su espada.

\- Solo estaba hablando con nuestro bebés – comente, camino hacia donde estaba con una mirada de reproche

\- Vete a bañar, pronto van a ser las 10:00 quiero que todos estemos listo – me dio un leve golpe en el hombro – ya es difícil mantenernos despierta así que apresúrate – hizo a puchero lo cual me pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo la tome de la cintura y le di un suave pero intenso beso – Carl – me reprocho sonrojada y agitada, su ojos se notaba cansado, ellas estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en permanecer despierta

\- Ya se, ya se – la solté no sin antes darle otro beso, amaba ver como se sonrojaba fácilmente antes de acciones

\- Vamos a llevarlos a bajo o papá no se dará un baño – les dijo a los bebés, entre al baño pero pude escuchar como los sacaba de su cuna y los colocaba en la carriola.

Todos tratábamos a los bebes con delicadeza, aunque hasta ahora solo el sol y los neófitos podía hacerle daño, realmente los capullos eran resistente al resto de las cosas, Emmett había comprobado que podía caerse desde alturas realmente alta y nada les pasara, aunque eso era algo que jamás se volvería a repetir.

.

.

Una vez que estuve listo me dirigí hacia la sala en donde ya se encontraban toda mi familia y también nuestro primos Denali, todos vestíamos de Rojo y Verdes según el consejo – la orden – de Alice, eche una rápida mirada al salón, la casa había sido decorada según las ordenes de mi hija y mi esposa, el árbol era un pino de verdad adonado con luces, peluches y caramelos en la punta una estrella hecha de diamantes, aun me sorprendía que mi pequeña hija había mandado a hacer aquella extravagante cosa, pero así era Alice todo lo que quería lo conseguía, en la chimenea se encontraba las botas navideñas que habían tejido Bella y Rosalie cada una con nuestros nombres, en uno de los muebles se encontraba Alice, Irina y Kate hablando de trivialidades, cada una tenía sus respectivos capullos en brazos, cerca de la chimenea, estaba Rosalie y Tanya hablando sobre auto y con una tasa de sangre tibia en manos - las vampiresas podía consumir comida humana aunque solo era carnes roja crudas no lo necesitaban pero al menos su cuerpos no la rechazaba – los capullos de ellas se encontraba en su carriolas, al igual que el capullo de Carmen y los míos.

Esme y Carmen estaban en la cocina al parecer estaban sirviendo las copas para el brindis, mientras los chicos estaban frente al televisor viendo un partido de Hockey, Eleazar me hizo señas para que me acercara a ellos, busque a mi pequeña Bella que estaba un poco alejada sentada en la ventana tejido lo que parecía ser un cobija, note que su capullo lo tenía Edward quien estaba con los chicos.

\- ¿Qué esta tejido ahora pequeña? – le pregunte sentando a su lado.

\- Alice me pido que le tejiera una frazada para Rachel – me explico sin dejar de tejer la frazada de color rosada con listones blanco

\- ¿Por qué rosada?, aún no sabemos si va a ser una niña o un niño – en realidad aunque le hacía eco a los capullos, simplemente aquella membrana no dejaba ver al bebé y por los pensamientos que Edward podía escucha no nos decía mucho

\- Papá será una niña así que va a ser rosada – Alice estaba segura de que su bebé sería una niña, que ya había comprado todo de color rosa aun cuando Jasper trato de calmarla no logro hacerla cambia de idea

\- Entiendo cariño será una niña – era mejor no hacerla enojar _"Aunque si fuera un niño Alice enloquecería"_ pensé con diversión, mire mi pobre hijo que solo movió la cabeza con resignación.

\- Aunque no comprendo porque Alice no la teje ella misma – ser burlo Emmett, todo le dieron una mirada discreta a mi hija, la cual solo se sonrojo

\- Tarado, Bella teje mejor que yo – le dijo para luego sacarle la lengua

\- Si claro enana, aún recuerdo el suéter que intentaste hacer tenía tres brazos y tenía tres cuello – la estruendosa risa de mi hijo se escuchó por todo el lugar.

El rostro de mi hija se puso tan rojo que pensé que iba a estallar, aunque Alice era una excelente diseñadora y costurera simplemente no tenía paciencia para tejer, su ultimo intente había sido un fracaso total, desde ahí se había negado a que alguien le enseñara a tejer, diciendo que para eso tenía una linda hermana menor que tejería todo lo que ella quisiera, amaba a mi familia no importaba que.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente las chicas hacían todo lo posible por no quedarse dormidas, aunque era casi imposible el año pasado se habían quedado dormida antes de las 11:50, los años anteriores apenas y había llegado a las 10:00, este año todas se habían dispuesto a estar despierta hasta el año nuevo.

\- Bien gente ya empezó la cuenta regresiva – Emmett hablo por todo

Tomamos nuestras copas para alzarla y empezamos a contar, mire a todos que estaban emocionados.

\- 10 – Abrace a mi esposa con cierta nostalgia, estábamos pasando un gran momento a pesar de que sería nuestro último año en Alaska

\- 9 – Carmen estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Eleazar aferrándose a su bebé, pronto se quedaría dormida

\- 8 – Laurent tenía a Irina sobre su regado en el sofá, la pobre se había quedado dormida hacía pocos segundos

\- 7 – Edward estaba detrás de Bella abrazándola por la cintura con una sonrisa, simplemente no comprendía como era posible que mi hijo se negaba a admitir los sentimientos que tenía por Bella

\- 6 – Tanya simplemente abrazaba vigorosamente a Nahuel el cual se notaba avergonzado por las muestra de amor de su pareja

\- 5 – Alice y Jasper simplemente se miraban fijamente el uno al otro

\- 4 – Emmett tenía a entre sus brazos a un muy emocionada Rosalie, él era imitado por Garrett el cual ya estaba besando a Kate

\- 3 – un nuevo año está por inicial

\- 2

\- 1

\- Feliz años nuevo – gritamos todos golpeando nuestras copas, a lo lejos podía escuchar los fuegos artificiales

Fue entonces cuando escuche como algo se rasgaba en la sala, sentía mi esposa tensarse y soltaba su copa, el ruido llamo la atención de todos, baje mi mirada para ver como mi esposa se llevaba las manos a la boca mirando un lugar en específico, seguí aquella mirada a donde estaban los capullos cerca de la chimenea, pero lo que llamo nuestra atención fueron dos pares de bracitos agitándose en la carriola gemela, mi esposa se liberó de mi agarre para correr a donde estaban nuestros bebés.

La seguí aun en shock al llegar a su lado los vi, dos bebes aunque no eran idénticos, si se parecía un poco, era de un tenue color rosa pálido, el primero tenía el cabello castaño claro y el otro de color caramelo, con unas pequeñas narices como un botón, tenían larga pestañas y unas pequeñas boca, ambos tenían ojos color miel que no dejan de mirar a mi esposa, esta se dejó caer de rodillas con lagrima en los ojos, ambos bebes acercaron sus manos al rostros de mi esposa, al tocarlo sus risas no se hicieron esperar, fue sorpréndete al ver que tenía pequeños colmillos asomarse por sus encías.

\- Hola pequeños los estábamos esperando – hablo mi esposa emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos – no saben cuánto los eh estado esperando, son lo más valioso para mí.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **30 de Junio del 2013**

 **Edward POV**

Estaba por oscurecer pero yo seguía en el jardín trasero esperando, el cronometro marcaba ya los 15 minutos y seguía avanzando, había pasado 7 meses desde que los bebes de Esme y Carlisle nacieron, fue una gran sorpresa para todos los capullos que habían servido como incubadora se habían vuelto ceniza luego de que ellos fueron sacado del Moisés, mi padre tomo muestra de ellos para analizarlo. Unos días después de que nacieron los gemelos – aunque realmente no eran – las cosas estuvieron difíciles, Bella se había alejado de la familia y se notaba siempre triste y distante, al principio lo tome como una de sus tantas rabietas, pero todo cambio cuando la vi arreglando sus maletas, fue ahí que todo se volvió intenso

 **Flash Back**

Había notado que luego de que los gemelos nacieron Bella nunca se les acercaba, evitaba estar en la misma habitación que ellos, cuando ellos entraban ella huía, inclusive se mantenía alejada de nuestro bebé que ahora se encontraba siempre conmigo, lo que realmente me sorprendió era que evitaba a toda costa a Esme, eso solo había pasado la primera semana que ella llego a nuestro vida, después mi pequeña hermana nunca se había alejado a ella, cuando la llamo mamá por primera vez estaba seguro que si hubiera podido estaría llorando, por eso me extrañaba aquel repentino alejamiento. Mamá estaba preocupada por la situación con Bella, pero cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella esta simplemente se alejaba, sabía que mi madre estaba herida pero trataba de darle su espacio aunque tarde o temprano estallaría y eso a todos nos preocupaba a todos. Por decisión de todos yo tenía que hablar con Bella para averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo

\- ¿Bella podemos hablar? – toque la puerta de su recamara, en realidad ella dormía en la mía, pero cuando estaba furiosa o simplemente quería estar solo se iba a la suya

\- Lárgate – su tono mordaz no me gusto, la última vez que había escuchado eso, ella estaba al borde de la muerte

\- Luego arreglare la puerta – tome el pomo de la puerta y lo jale con fuerza hasta despegarla de las bisagras

\- Animal que has hecho – una muy furiosa Bella me sorprendió, al verla note las cuatro maletas que estaban en su cama con ropa y libros dentro

\- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – camine hasta ella molesto – ¿Qué significa esas maletas? – pregunte al mismo tiempo que la señalabas

\- Significa que me voy de la casa – su seriedad sorprendió, ella jamás había vivido por su cuenta, la escuchaba sollozar cuando Rosalie y Emmett decidían vivir por su cuenta durante unos años

\- ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde sí se puede saber? – ella no me respondió siguió en lo suyo

\- Eso no te importa – vi sus mejillas teñirse cuando saco su ropa interior

Mis celos se hicieron presente estaba mal, pero algo dentro de mi enfureció antes la idea de que ella se fuera con otro hombre, lance las maletas al suelo antes de toma a Bella por los brazos para luego lanzarla a la cama sin mucho cuidado me subí sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? bájate – la vi removerse incomoda pero muy poco me importo eso, con mis piernas atrape la de ella para que deja de moverse

\- No te dejare ir – mi voz sonaba gruesa, me acerque más a ella que podía sentir su aliento tocando mi rostro – me perteneces

\- ¿Qué? Basta de juego, Edward - ese aroma que siempre me llamaba a ella se hizo presente, cerré los ojos e inhale ese embriagante olor – Quítate me estas asustando.

Abrí los ojos y lo único que vi fue los labios de Bella, se un color carmesí que me tentaba a probarlo, baje un poco la mirada hasta su cuello y seguía hasta su camisa, sus pechos estaba a la vista, ¡Maldición! Se suponía que sola la iba a asustar y hacerla cambiar de idea, pero ahora quería hacer algo más.

\- Responde a donde y con quien te vas a ir? – trate de calmar mis instintos

\- Eso no te importa – me dijo entre dientes, apreté con fuerza mis labios esa mujer me iba a ser perder la paciencia

\- Sera mejor que me diga con quien y a donde piensa ir o sino.- Baje nuevamente a sus pechos y una idea un tanto malvada y sádica paso por su mente _"Al fin y al cabo es mi esposa"_ pensó con una gran sonrisa - Sabes tu cuerpo a cambiado – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín – tus pechos han crecido un poco y tus caderas se han agrandado un poco – diciendo eso pase mis manos por sus pechos hasta llegar a su caderas

\- Edward – dejo escapar un pequeño gemido que por poco me hace perder el control.

\- Vamos pequeña sabes que no puedes ganar contra mí – la vio murmurar un _¡Maldito pervertido!,_ seguí tocando aunque en algunos lugares me quedaba más de lo necesario, era divertido verla sonrojarse cada vez más y mas

\- Deja de tocarme – grito con vehemencia

La mire a los ojos están rojos como si estuviera a punto de derramar lágrimas que jamás saldrían, suspire frustrado odiaba verla así a pesar de que amaba hacerla enfadar era divertido, pero sabía cuándo mis bromas pasaban de ser divertida y molestas a ser dolorosas, nos hice rodar para que ella quedara encima de mí.

\- ¿Dime que pasa? últimamente no ha sido tu misma – pregunte acariciando su cabello, ella simplemente enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, la sentí convulsionar y sollozar

\- Quiero irme para siempre – murmuro entre sollozos - Ella ya no me quiere

\- ¿Ella? – de quien rayos estaba hablando, aquí prácticamente todos la trataban como una princesa malcriada – explícate porque no te entiendo – me incorpore para quedar sentada en la cama con ella

\- Ella dijo que ellos son lo más valioso, ya no le importó yo – sus sollozos se hicieron muchos más fuerte que antes, suspire nuevamente se lo que estaba pasando, quise decir algo pero ella me interrumpió – volví a perder a una mamá, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, ¿soy una mala persona?, solo quería una mamá, nunca debieron de nacer, ellos me la quitaron.

\- Bell´s escucha…

 _Edward déjame hablar con ella por favor_ – mire por encima de su hombro, vi a toda la familia reunida, al igual que una muy triste Esme

La mire fijamente tratando de hacerle mil y un pregunta, solo ella podía solucionar esta situación, tome a Bella por la cintura y la puse a un lado, Esme camino hacia donde estábamos nosotros y una vez que yo me levante ella se sentó en mi lugar.

\- Cariño tenemos que hablar – levanto su mano para tocarla pero Bella se alejo

\- No quiero hablar contigo, lárgate - furiosa se sentó dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados

Todo dimos un paso para entrar, pero nuestras madre nos dio una mirada fulminante que entendimos como una _**"No entren"**_

\- Isabella Marie no me gusta esa actitud tuya – la reto con una voz seriedad y firmeza, retrocedimos antes esa voz, Esme era dulce, amable y bondadosa pero cuando estaba molesta era aterradora

\- Lo siento – voz sonaba arrepentida y con cierto temor

\- Ahora explícame eso de que ya no me importas - pregunto con una voz demandante

Todos vimos a Bella encogerse con cierto temor, mientras Esme tenía la mirada fija en su espalda

\- Estoy esperando señorita – Bella se dio la vuelta con la espalda firme pero sin ver a Esme

\- Tu… dijiste que ellos son más valiosos para ti – respondió sollozando

\- Bella – suspiro, empezó a acaricia su cabello - sé que cuando nacieron los niños me emocione, pero todos ustedes son los más importante que tengo. – volteo a verla escepticismo – Cariño – acuno su cara – tus hermanos y tu son mis bebes, aunque yo no sea su madre de sangre ustedes son mis hijos

\- Lo siento – exclamo antes de lanzarse en sus brazos – yo te quiero mucho no quiero perderte mami

\- Ya, ya no me vas a perder voy a estar siempre contigo me entiendes verdad – acariciando sus cabellos, levanto la vista y nos sonrió

Suspiramos aliviados al menos un problema menos de que preocuparnos, mire a Bella sollozando a pesar de siempre era orgullosa y terca, cuando algo le preocupaba simplemente no se sabía expresar, era normal su padre la crio entre flores y algodones, evitando que alguien le hiciera daño o que sufriera, creo que cuando ella era humana nunca la vi llorar realmente, al menos no de la manera de que lo estaba haciendo, sentí la presencia de mi padre quien traía a los bebés en sus brazos, todos entremos a la habitación seguidos de él.

\- Bien estos pequeños quieren conocer a su hermana mayor – anuncio mi padre, vimos a Bella tensarse pero luego se relajó, poco a poco se separó de Esme

\- Hmmp okey – mi padre le acerco a los bebes, ella suspiro para luego mirarlos – Oh, son hermosos – estiro su mano y lo toco con cierto temor

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Bella ahora aceptaba a los bebes, había otra preocupación ellos crecían demasiado rápido, cuando solo tenía una semana de a ver nacido aparentaban tener 3 meses y ya tenían dientes, para el primer mes podían permanece con la cabeza ejercía y reconocían todo a su alrededor, al segundo mes ya podía gatear, el tercero ya hablaban fluidamente y para el cuarto mes ya caminaban y corrían, ahora al séptimo mes…

\- Ahí vienen – la voz de Alice me saco de mis recuerdo, mire hacia el bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa, pequeñas manchas se acercaban a toda velocidad seguida de dos más grandes – han mejorado desde la última vez

\- Si aunque siguen siendo lentos – le dije mirando el cronometro que marcaba los 16 minutos

2 pequeños niños de 4 años entraron al jardín, el primero de cabello castaño claro rebelde el cual no se dejaba peinar si no tenía mucho gel para el cabellos, el segundo de cabello color caramelo rizado, ambos tenían ojos color miel y larga pestañas de muñeca - según Alice – con una pequeña narices perfiladas, ambos tenían el tamaño de un niño de 4 años y estaban un poco gorditos, su piel no era tan pálida como la nuestra, era un poco más rosada ya que por sus venas corría la sangre, vestía de pantalones de jean negros y unos abrigos azul oscuro para el mayor y azul claro para el menor, ambos con botas para la nieve negras. Al entrar al claro ambos sonrieron y de detuvieron antes de llegar a donde nos encontrábamos Alice y yo

\- Ganamos – grito con una gran sonrisa el menor brincando en su lugar – vamos a tener un juego nuevo

\- Te lo dije que debíamos acelerar en el último minuto – señalo el segundo no tan expresivo como su hermano pero igual de contento – somos más rápidos que nuestros hermanos

\- Sigan soñando enanos – Emmett brinco desde un árbol hasta quedar frente a nosotros, me quito el cronometro y lo detuvo – la apuesta era que debían llegar a donde esta Edward y detener el cronometro

\- Eh! Nunca dijiste eso Hermano oso – reclamaron los chicos corriendo hacia donde esta Emmett haciendo su baile de la victoria

\- En realidad si lo dijo, solo que ustedes se lanzaron al bosque antes de que termináramos de explicar las reglas – señalo Jasper apareciendo frente al claro, se sacudió el polvo y camino hacia su esposa – para la próxima enanos deben escuchar las reglas

\- No es justos – ambos se lanzaron al suelo para hacer un puchero muy tierno si me lo pregunta

\- No se quejen enano deben escuchar antes de apostar – Emmett sonrió antes de tomarlos a ambos por los hombros y subirlos a sus hombros – vamos a que se limpien tiene unas pequeña heridas que necesitan atención

Ambos niños solo asintieron luego ambos se apoyaron en la cabeza de Emmett, en sus pensamientos estaban planeando como vengarse de él por engañarlos, solo negué con la cabeza ellos simplemente eran unos niños que quería venganza.

\- Oh ya regresaron – Bella apareció frente a la puerta con un kit de primeros auxilio

\- Nita Bebé – gritaron ambos emocionados, Bella frunció el ceño antes ese nombre

Emmett puso a ambos chicos en el suelo, los cuales corrieron hasta ella y lanzarse en sus brazos, antes de que algo le pasara a Bella me coloque detrás de ella para evitar accidentes, los chicos impactaron sus cuerpo pero ella no cayó al suelo sino que los cargos a ambos

\- ¿Cuándo regresaste? – pregunto el menor emocionado, Bella se había ido con Carlisle a Egipto en donde Tia y Kebi habían tenido a sus bebés, ambos con solo dos días de diferencia.

Bella era la que se encargaba de llevar un registro de todos los bebes, una vez que uno de ellos nacía ella y Carlisle viajaban a donde estaba, para medirlos, pesarlos y dejarle a los padres una guía de cómo iban a ser los primeros meses, al igual que las recomendaciones necesarias para su cuidado.

\- Papá y yo acabamos de regresar, me contaron que hicieron una apuesto y quien gano? – les pregunto caminando hacia la cocina

\- Oso hizo trampa Nita Bebé – se quejó el mayor abrazándola por el cuello

\- Gane de manera justa enanos – les recrimino, ambos lo miraron para luego sacarle la lengua

\- Comprendo – les dijo riéndose, Bella sentó a ambos niños en la encimera para curarle las pequeñas heridas que se habían hecho – A ver Seth muéstrame tus manos – le pido al menor

\- No duelen mucho Nita Bebé – le dijo mostrándole sus manos que tenían pequeña cortaduras, decidí que era mejor ir a buscar a nuestro bebé.

Bella simplemente lo ignoro, ambos le gustaba decirle que no les dolían sus heridas porque no les gustaba que los viera como débiles, aunque ellos tenían un piel tan dura que la nuestras las palmas de sus manos y la planta de sus pies solía cortarse con facilidad, luego de que mi hermana lavara y desinfectara las heridas de Seth, siguió con Charlie quien simplemente suspiros, Carlisle y Esme habían decidido que los nombres de los bebes de aquella persona que significaba mucho para Bella por lo que el mayor llevaba el primer nombre del padre de Bella y él menor el segundo nombre.

Ambos eran los polos opuestos Seth era hiperactivo y le encantaba reírse, en cambio Charlie era más calmado y reservado, ambos se complementaban el uno al otro, eran tan diferente como el frio y el calor, pero tenían dones parecidos, Charlie podía controlar la mente de las personas y hacer que estos hicieron lo que él deseaba con solo una orden, Seth tenía la habilidad de cambiar los recuerdos y pensamientos, podía convertir el recuerdo más triste en las más feliz y viceversa al igual que podía cambiar los pensamiento que estaba teniendo la persona al momento.

\- Nita Bebé, ¿Cómo se llaman los nuevos bebés? – pregunto Charlie con curiosidad, mientras Bella limpiaba sus manos

\- El de Tia y Benjamin se llama Clarie y el de Kebi se llama Raj – respondió con una sonrisa – aunque – Aunque Amun no estaba muy de acuerdo con el nombre de Clarie, ya que según él debía de tener un nombre más fuerte y demandante

\- Me lo imagino, no me digas que seguía con la idea de llamar a alguno de los dos bebe como su hermana mayor – adivino Alice riéndose – hoy en día que una niña se llame Cleopatra es horrible

\- Pero ya sabes cómo es Amun aún viven en la época de los Reyes del Nilo – Ambas estallaron en una carcajadas, había sido extraño no tener a Bella cerca durante tres días, estaba que me subía a las paredes, el solo pensar que estaba rodeado de un monto de vampiros que la encontraban atractiva me volvía loco

Cuando vi que termino de limpiar las heridas de Charlie me acerque, no fue necesario llamar su atención, en cuanto sintió el aroma de nuestro bebé, corrió hasta mi para tomarlo entre sus brazos y aferrarse a él.

\- Te extrañe cariño – le susurraba con ternura, por los pensamientos de nuestro bebé también estaba feliz de volver a sentir a su madre

\- Esta feliz, estaba empezando a extrañarte – le comente, ella me miro y me dedico una sonrisa

\- Gracias Edward – me dijo con aquella suave voz, que no me pude controlar, simplemente la abrace y aspirare su dulce aroma, la había extrañado

 _Cuando te darás cuenta_ – escuche los pensamientos de Jasper pero decidí ignorarlo, al igual que a los demás

.

.

Bella nos informó sobre la condición de los bebes de Tia y Kebi, aunque los niños no tenían ningún don por lo momentos eran muy activos, había ganado peso rápidamente y ya podía reconocer las voces de las personas, pero al igual que el resto de los bebés era sensible a la luz del sol, al igual que con los demás capullos el suyo se había vuelto cenizas.

\- Benjamin estuvo hablando con Amun para mudarse a una zona más fría – nos explico

\- Imagino que Amun sigue rehusándose o no – comento Jasper a lo que Bella asintió – ese hombre tiene que entender que por la situación de los bebes y ustedes no pueden quedarse en el Cairo.

\- Eso mismo le estuvo explicando papá – suspiro con frustración

\- Pero ese hombre es tan terco – comento mi padre entrado a la sala con Esme, Rosalie y la pequeña Emily

\- Papi – grito la pequeña de solo 3 meses desde los brazos de su madre

Emily era la hija de Rosalie y Emmett, era muy parecida a su padre solo que con la elegancia de su madre, su cabello era de un color negro azabache con onda en las puntas, cuando sonría se le hacían dos pequeño hoyuelo a cada lado de sus mejillas, tenía unos bellos ojos miel, de piel tostada por parte de la madre de él era una mezcla entre sus dos padres, Emily o Mimi como ella misma se llama, había nacido el 29 de Marzo durante una de nuestras cacería, mi gran hermano se había vuelto loco cuando recibió la llamado de Rosalie que su bebé había nacido tanto así que había dejado a su presa y se había lanzado a correr hacia la casa, al verla faltaba decir que esa niña se robó el corazón de su padre. Emily a diferencia de los gemelos al tener solo 3 meses, aparenta tener 8 meses, pero hablaba como una niña de tres años, no podía caminar ya que no coordinaba muy bien su cuerpo.

\- Hola mi hermosa princesa – tomando a la niña entre sus brazos y alzándola

\- Papi avión – se reía la pequeña

\- ¿Cómo fue la carrera? – pregunto nuestro padre caminando hacia donde yo estaba

\- Tardaron 16 minutos en darle la vuelta completa a Alaska – le respondí entregándole las notas, que había escrito.

\- Vaya – tomo las notas y la reviso – la última vez tardaron 30 minutos hoy fue menos tiempo

\- Pero había obstáculo esta vez papá – se quejó Charlie

\- Tardamos en llegar porque hermano oso derribaba los arboles – explico Seth con seriedad y mirando mal a Emmett

\- Ellos son veloces pero en definitiva si ahí obstáculo no soy muy buenos corriendo – menciono Emmett mostrando sus notas – se detenían cada vez que un árbol estaba en su camino

\- Tal vez sea porque no tienen bueno reflejos aun - analizo Carlisle mirando las notas – chicos es hora de examinarlos

Los tres bebes miraron a Carlisle con un puchero, no les gustaba en lo más mínimo tener que ser los conejillos de india nuestro padre, pero al final aceptaron mientras Carlisle se llevaba a los niños, subí con Bella a su habitación se notaba cansada, antes de subir la escaleras las vi tambalearse, así que la cargue aun cuando empezó a quejarse.

\- Sabes que puedo caminar verdad – se quejó pero aun así recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, para abrazar el capullo

\- ¿No dormiste muy bien verdad? – le pregunte subiendo las escaleras lentamente

\- Tuvimos complicaciones – me dijo mostrándome la venda que tenía en su mano derecha

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – le pregunte molesto tome su mano con delicadeza

\- Unos Neófitos renegados estaban muy cerca del Cairo y nos atacaron, pero el Clan de Amun llego a tiempo – quito su escudo y me mostro lo que había pasado, quise gruñir molesto sabía que debía de a ver ido

Entramos a mi habitación, la deje con delicadeza en la cama, busque en la mesa de noche el kit de primero auxilios para revisar la herida, aunque solo había sido una simple torcedura no me iba a arriesgar, me senté a su lado y quite la venda, revise cada centímetro de su piel no tenía ninguna herida a simple vista sola la torcedura, pero quería revisarla por completo.

\- Sera mejor que te quites la ropa así puedo revisarte mejor – antes eso sentí una almohada en mi rostros

\- Pervertido no voy a quitarme la ropa – me dijo sonrojada y molesta

\- Solo quiero asegurarme de que no tenga ninguna herida – le explique aunque la idea de verla desuna no me molestaba.

\- Papá me reviso así que dejémoslo así – desviando la mirada, suspire

\- Bien lo que digas – tome la venda para colocarla alrededor de su mano – deberías de descansar

\- Si – la vi sonrojarse nuevamente, al igual que mordía su labio inferior

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – la conocía muy bien como para saber que quería hacerme una pregunta

\- Es que pase tres días lejos y bueno… - su rostro empezó a sonrojarse más y más

\- ¿Tiene Sed no es así? – le pregunte con ternura, ella asintió avergonzada, me quite la camisa y la lance hacia una esquina

Bella acomodo el capullo a su lado rodeándolo con las almohadas para que no cayera, pensé que solo me iba a morder y listo, pero ella tenía otros planes, se sentó en mi regazos con las piernas a cada lado de mi caderas, aspiro mi cuello como si fuera en las delicioso manjar, lo toco suavemente para luego pasar su lengua por mi cuello.

Y así ella esperaba que no me sintiera tentado a tocarla de manera nada decorosa?, pero si lo hacia ella luego se enfadaba conmigo, sentí sus colmillos traspasar mi piel y un gemino involuntario salió de mi boca, sentí a Bella sonreí con picardía, rodee sus cintura con mis brazos y me deje caer en la cama con ella encima, con ternura acaricia su cabello había extrañado la textura de su cabello y su olor, era mi hermana y la había extrañado, sentí como su mordedura se fue suavizando su respiración se hizo más y más lenta.

\- Estaba realmente cansada – sonreí con ternura, me levante con cuidado y la acosté al lado de nuestro bebé

\- Edward – toco Alice el marco de la puerta, al parecer la había dejado abierta – Papá quiere que nos reunamos en salón – miro a Bella y sonrió – deja dormir se lo merece

\- Sabía que iban a tener problemas al llegar – reclame molesto

\- Eso tenía que pasar Edward – la mire mal, camine hasta ella – recuerda que ahí sucesos que deben ocurrir, no podemos simplemente evitarlos

\- Pero ella resulto herida – acuse molesto

\- Solo fue una leve torcedura – haciendo una mueca, entramos al salón donde ya estaba la familia reunida

\- Buen ya que están todos – empezó a decir mi padre, todos nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor – bueno esta reunión es para informarle una decisión que su madre y yo hemos decido que es mejor mudarnos

Nadie hablo todos había esperado esa decisión, había estado casi 15 años en Alaska y muchos ya están empezando a sospechar por qué el Doctor Cullen parecía no a ver envejecido, era la primera vez que pasábamos tanto años en un solo lugar, a pesar de que evitábamos ir a la ciudad los rumores siempre se escuchaban

\- Además también está el hecho de que es peligroso tener a tanto vampiros cerca – comento mama refiriéndose a los niños – Las Denali ya tienen a sus hijos, sabemos que eso tener a tantos niños vampiros es difícil

Todos asentimos ya que en Volterra hay 50 niños vampiros, era difícil para los Volturi controlarlos, puesto que no estaban acostumbrado a tantos niños hiperactivos y curiosos, era tanto que le había dejado a los niños un ala solo para ellos, pero siempre estaba causando problemas, los Vampiros somos territoriales y para vampiros que no están acostumbrado a la palabra "unión familia" todo era una guerra de poder, pero con estos niños habían aprendido a que no debía ser siempre duros y serios, eran niños que necesitaban cuidados y amor.

\- Ya estábamos esperando esa decisión Carlisle – expreso Jasper

\- Como ustedes saben – mirándonos – estos nuevos niños son un misterio – dirigió su mirada hasta la sala de juego en donde los niños jugaban – aun no tengo los conocimientos adecuado sigo buscando respuesta, por eso había pospuesto nuestra mudanza,

\- Pero chicos creemos que ahora es tiempo de empezar en otro lugar – explico Esme viéndonos a todos.

\- Pero no es peligro? – pregunte Emmett con preocupación – Los niños crecen muy rápido, las personas no sospecharan si de la noche a la mañana aparece más adolescente que se hagan pasar por su hijos?

\- No exactamente – Carlisle saco su libro de notas – luego de hacerle un examen a los chicos, note que su crecimiento se ha detenido

\- Que? – la sorpresa y el temor nos tomó por sorpresa

\- Papá eso significa que ni Emily ni los gemelos serán adultos ni ninguno de los bebes? – pregunto Rosalie con temor

\- No exactamente – Respondió Alice por Carlisle - yo veo a los chicos ya mayores – cerros los ojos – aunque es difícil verlo con claridad ya que mis visiones se vuelven borrosas.

\- Les explicare lo que sucede, al medir a los niños descubrimos que no están creciendo de la misma manera que lo habían hecho antes, los gemelos solo creciendo un milímetro en comparación al último mes, aunque sus reflejos si han mejorados al igual que su capacidad razonamiento, actualmente Charlie y Seth podría hacerse pasar por niños 4 años a pesar de tener 8 meses – explico – antes de regresar a casa le hice el mismo examen a Aristides el hijo de Carme y Eleazar, sabemos que el solo es 15 días menor a los gemelos, él también ha dejado de crecer y su nivel de racionamiento es similar a un niño humano de 4 años

-Emily en cambio está creciendo como una bebe de 8 meses a pesar de solo tener 3 meses de nacida, su nivel de racionamiento es como el de un niño de 3 años además ella habla mejor que los gemelos durante ese tiempo, los gemelos quienes a los 3 meses no tenían el racionamiento de que tiene Emily, ellos al 3 mes podía dar paso y gatear ella aun es algo torpe y le cuesta dar al menos un paso, Kim la hija de Tanya y Nahul también dejo de crecer, así que llegue a la conclusión que los niños al llegar a los 7 meses dejan de crecer aparentando tener solo 4 años, en cambios las niñas a los 3 meses y con la apariencia de una bebes de 8 meses, aunque creo que solo es temporalmente – termino por decir

\- ¿Porque crees que sea solo temporalmente? – pregunte con curiosidad

\- Por los pergaminos que Amun encontró – Carlisle salió del salón y regreso en menos de un segundo trayendo consigo un pergamino, lo abrió y lo dejo correr por la mesa – quiero que mire las imágenes

Miramos la imagen en el pergamino era como un secuencia desde el capullo hasta un vampiro adulto, debajo de la imágenes había unos extraño jeroglíficos con una extraña letra, esa era la razón por la que Carlisle no había logrado resolver el misterios de los bebes, nadie sabía en qué idioma estaba escrito y muchos jeroglíficos eran más antiguo que los Reyes del Nilo

\- Si se dan cuenta ahí se ve reflejado desde el capullo hasta un vampiro adulto – señalando el proceso – creo que a partir de ahora los niños crecerán al ritmo de un niño humano, aunque no comprendo porque las niñas crecen al mismo ritmo que los niños

Carlisle nuevamente se sumergió en su mente en verdad quería saber todo sobre estos nuevos bebés y el no conocer todo lo estaba volviendo loco, aunque también parecía fascinado y emocionado de descubrir algo nuevo

\- ¿Dónde nos mudaremos esta vez? – pregunto Jasper rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

\- Su padre y yo aún no lo hemos decido – respondió nuestra madre con una sonrisa – aunque me gustaría que esta decisión la tomáramos entre todos, ya que al final y al cabo son todos nuestros hijos se van a criar ahí

Siempre eran Carlisle y Esme quienes tomaban la decisión de dónde íbamos a vivir, así que ahora sería algo nuevo para todos, la pregunta era en donde sería más conveniente para los niños, el sol era peligroso, no solo para ellos sino para las chicas, Mamá y Rosalie a pesar de tener a sus bebes aún era débiles al sol, aunque el sol ya no era tan peligroso para ellas era molesto estar con quemaduras a causa del sol

\- Tiene que ser un lugar donde casi nunca salgo el sol – comento Alice – Donde no hayamos estado antes, durante un largo tiempo

\- Pero no tiene que ser una gran ciudad – aclaro Emmett – si diremos que Emily es nuestra hija en la ciudad llamara mucho la atención que no vivamos separados y vayamos al colegio

\- ¿Estás pensando en volver a clases? – pregunte extrañado

\- Pues si tenemos mucho sin asistir, así que porque no – todos miramos al grandulón con desconfianza era raro que él quisiera volver a clases siendo que él no amaba ir a clases - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? – pregunto con molestia

\- Es solo que es raro que quieras ir a clases amor – le dijo Rosalie un tanto desconfiada de su esposo

Emmett solo miro hacia otro lado entonces empezó a silbar, definitivamente algo se traía entre manos, la noche estaba empezando la reunión se dio por terminado, los gemelos entraron al salón frotándose los ojos con cansancio, seguidos de una muy cansada Emily quien venía gateando

Esme y Carlisle tomaron a cada niño para llevarlo a su cuarto, al igual que Emmett tomo a Emily seguida de Rosalie, cada quien se fue a su habitación así que yo me dirigí a la mía, Bella no despertaría hasta mañana y como era costumbre yo velaría de su sueño, entre al cuarto y me acosté a su lado, inconscientemente ella acurruco a mi lado, pase un brazo alrededor de su cintura para tenerla más cerca, con el otro tome al capullo y lo coloque en mi pecho, me agradaba sentir su calor y su olor

\- Descanse yo cuidare sus sueños – susurre con una suave sonrisa.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté cerca de la 8 de la mañana, durante nuestra estadía en el Cairo no había podido dormir muy bien, el cambio de horario no me había permitido dormir muy bien, así que cuando llegue a Alaska caía rendida, me estire busque con mi mano a mi bebé que estaba a mi lado, sentí el aroma de Edward pero no estaba en el cuarto

\- Bueno días cariño – toque el capullo con delicadeza – papá ya se levantó así que vamos a ver qué hace el resto de la familia

Salí de la cama y camine hasta donde escuchaba a la familia hablar, habíamos perdido nuestra velocidad y nuestra fuerza pero nuestro sentidos como el oído y el olfato eran los mismos, eso era bueno no era agradable no ser tan fuerte y veloz como antes así que perder nuestro otros sentido hubiera sido molesto

\- Entonces está decidido – escuche decir a mi Padre

\- Me niego no podemos elegir otro lugar para vivir – la voz de Edward se escuchaba molesta

\- Es el mejor lugar es un pueblo tranquilo y casi nunca sale el sol Edward, además solo hemos estado ahí una sola vez – explico mi madre, al parecer nos mudaríamos, pero ¿Dónde¿ y ¿Por qué Edward estaba molesto?.

\- Pues busquemos otro sitio es mejor que ese lugar – parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche

\- Edward porque no quieres ir a vivir ahí, Emmett y Rosalie dicen que es cómodo además no hay nadie que los recuerde – Jasper estaba interesando en el porqué de la renuente decisión de Edward

\- Ese lugar es peligro – comento con desesperación

Decidí entrar a ver qué era lo que pasaba

\- Hijo Forks no es peligro – dijo mi padre cuando entre en el salón,

\- ¿Volveremos a Forks? – pregunte emocionada, todas las miradas se centraron en mí y por primera vez no me molesto

\- Si pero Edward no quiere ir – Alice le dedico una mirada molesta a Edward

\- No importa vamos, quiero volver a Forks – camine hasta mi padre ignoraron la mueca de Edward – Papá volvamos por favor – le suplique emocionada, Forks era el único lugar que realmente extrañaba me encantaba todo era diferente y… - Quiero volver a ver a Ephraim

El gruñido de Edward se escuchó en toda la casa, lo mire y este tenía una tensa y rabiosa mirada, tenía una leve sensación de que estaba molesto por una extraña razón, él se levantó de su lugar y salió de la casa azotando la puerta seguido de un par de árboles siendo derribados, todos me miraron como buscando respuesta pero yo solo negué.


	6. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora:**

 **Hola odio a hacer esto pero no tengo opción mi computadora murió por lo que tengo q formatearla por lo q el capi de hilos del destino y Blue Fire y muchas de mis cosas personales serán eliminado, aunq el técnico me dijo que podía salvar algunos archivo ayer casi me da una crisis no puedo pasar tanto tiempo sin mi compu sin intenet puedo solo porq le quito la compu a mi hermana o a mi hermano pero desgraciadamente ninguno de ellos tiene Word instalado en su computadora por lo q no puedo reescribir los capítulos, asi que temporalmente estaré ausente tratare de llorar, patear y si es necesario amenazar al técnico para q se apresure, así q hasta nuevo aviso no podre actualizar**


End file.
